The Shadow Falls
by Raziel
Summary: The epic tale of the greatest Hell Knight of Paineel.
1. The Hell Lord Rises

-----------------------  
Chapter 1 The Hell Lord Rises   
----------------------  
  
Arorua woke with a start, a light flash had cut through Raziel's quarters overlooking the training ground. She settled herself back into the bed, gazing out, watching the rain fell against the barrier. It was rhythmic and she began to doze back to sleep, when she heard a clash. Grumbling to herself, cursing the heretics and their lack desire for sleep, she stumbled to the barrier. What she saw woke her up right away.   
  
"You have gotten strong Raziel, but even my best pupil can have his blood flow."   
  
Raziel winced, down on his knees. Blood leaked out of his breastplate.   
  
"Just because I bleed old man, doesn't mean that you are even close to victory. * In fact why don't you shed a little of your own!"   
  
Raziel's body faded way. Malik followed him. They faded back into view, high above the training grounds parrying sword blows. Raziel dodging several of Malik's attacks faded out again, quickly reappearing higher in the air, and released a flaming bolt from his hands. Malik did not even flinch as the bolt struck him.   
  
"You'll have to do better then a simple magician's trick!"   
  
Raziel's hands glowed brightly for an instant, then this time Malik cried out as his blood boiled. Using this moment's distraction Raziel faded away, and reappeared behind Malik, rushing his sword across Malik's back, then bashing him to the ground.  
  
This was not a training session! Why are they trying to kill each other!?! Arorua was dumbstruck as they clashed with an unnatural blood lust. She could not believe that Malik, that gentle old man, who protected her from the heretics, was capable of such power and savagery. Her mind was unable to comprehend what was going on, she just watched in horror as they continued.   
  
The battle raged between them, they used every technique, every absorbed spell and incantation at their disposal. The training grounds were soon alit with flames and magical energy. Their blades screamed as they met, making an unbearable roar. They faded into the shadows repeatedly; reappearing and disappearing faster then could be seen. *   
  
Raziel and Malik both exhausted from the expenditure; soon faced each other in a dead stare. Both bled heavily, they knew that this next charge, would be someone's last. Endless seconds merged as they stared at each other, blending together for an eternity. Then they charged, their swords flew at each other, then a sound of flesh ripping. They stopped, pausing for a moment. Then Raziel fell to the ground, blood flowing freely. He breathed painfully.   
  
"It is a shame Raziel, you were my best student. Now you are just like the others. Pity. I almost hate to have to take your life and consume your soul. But that is the penalty for failure."   
  
  
Malik leaped high into the air. "NOW YOU DIE!!!"   
  
  
"Good.... Bye my teacher...'   
  
Malik began to fall to the ground, preparing to bring the deathblow. But Raziel rose to his feet and strings of mana began to flow through him.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!! DONT!!!!!!!!!!!" Arorua screamed she knew that technique, she knew what was coming.   
  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAGING STORM!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
  
The training ground exploded with blinding light and a great shock wave ripped through it. The barrier in front of Arorua exploded as the wave hit careening her against the far wall. Her world went blank.   
  
  
Arorua woke painfully; pieces of the shattered furnishing poked and jabbed at her. She crawled to the hole were the barrier used to be. And looked across what was left of the training grounds. Blood was splattered every where; she vomited when she saw a shredded body part underneath the hole. She tried to regain herself, but she couldn't she was in tears, she felt rage. In her life she never felt so confused or so much hatred. Why, Why this? Why kill the only person who welcomed her. Why.. Why.. She stumbled down the stairs and onto the grounds, she ran to Raziel. She hated him, She wanted make him suffer.   
  
  
"WHY! Why did you do this! How could you! You bast.."   
  
"Arorua stop. You have always believed in me and my faiths, do so now" His telepathic message ran through her head. "Calm down, I understand what you feel, trust me. This is for the better. Trust me and follow the elders" *  
  
  
She heard a solemn chant behind her, when she turned, she saw the entire residence of Paineel. All dressed in shrouds, all chanting the same sad song. One motioned her to his side and put a similar shroud over her.  
  
  
Raziel reached up at the stars gathering mana and began an incantation "Asho!, selva!, recraeta! Necromone!" The blood and sinew that was once Malik began to fly together and reform the Hell Lord.  
  
  
Soon the body was complete. Using his arcane magic Raziel had the body float up beside him. He joined in the chant walking towards the great Chasm, which led to Old Paineel.  
  
  
Detaching away from the main group, Raziel and Malik's corpse floated over the Chasm. And awaited the group to assemble along the rock face.   
  
"Malik, You have served us well in your countless years. You have earned the greatest rewards that can ever be bestowed upon a mortal. And it is my honor to give them to you." spoke Raziel, just loud enough to be heard over the Chasm.   
  
"Selva, Misho, Seper, Soula,Necromon!" he spoke moving his hands over the body, drawing forth a silvery energy and formed it into a shining ball.   
  
"May your soul join the Hallowed Halls of Jahorn!" he flung the ball into the sky. It shone brightly against the clouded sky. And with a flash, it was gone.   
  
"And may your body be returning to whence it came, our true home!" Raziel's hands crackled with energy, he brought his hands to the corpse. It glowed white-hot for an instant then turned to ash and drifted down the Chasm to Old Paineel. *   
  
"By Cazic-Thule's hand I have bestowed the three rewards to Malik! I now take his place! SHOW ME YOUR ACCEPTANCE!"   
The clouded sky above boomed, and soon it rained. But not an ordinary rain, a blood rain.   
  
"By his will, I Raziel now shall be known as Hell Lord of Paineel!"   
-------------------------------------------  
It was now much later, the blood rain still flowed freely. But Arorua was in shock. She was terrified and hated Raziel. However, she put up no protest when he took her to his quarters.   
  
"How could you butcher him? Wasn't he your mentor your friend?"   
  
"Yes, Malik was. But I did not butcher him. I have given him the greatest rewards a person could ever ask. His greatest student bettered him and took his life. There is no greater honor then seeing a student surpassing the master. For countless years Malik, has trained Hell Knights, but he could never rest until, there was a succesor..Me"   
  
"But why kill him?"   
  
"Because it brings him rest, to know that his successor is greater then he ever could be. His soul can now join The Halls of Jahorn in peace, undisturbed, and his body can rest in our home. That is why."   
  
Arorua was still confused, but her anger had subsided. She did not truly understand heretic practices, and she never wanted too. However, she trusted him, she hoped that Malik was truly at rest.   
  
"Drink this" Offering her a cup   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"The rain"   
  
Arorua looked disgusted.   
  
"Just drink it. The blood rain is a sign of renewal for my people. But not just the succeeding of positions, a sign of fertility."   
  
"Oh"   
  
She flushed a deep red and drank it.   
-------------------------------------------   
The End of this chapter!   
  



	2. Ch.2 New Beginning

-----------------------   
In the Beginning  
------------------------   
The blood rain had long since passed when was Arorua woken up that  
morning. She grumbled and cursed the skeleton servants that were  
repairing the barrier over looking the training grounds. They paid her  
no attention and worked steadily, ignoring the hail of grumbles, insults  
and occasional pillow. Eventually out of pillows, she put on her robes  
and left the quarters to find Raziel. Raziel floated above the training  
grounds, observing the newest ranks of knights practicing newfound  
skills against skeletal servants and undead rats. He made note of ones  
that seemed to have promise to become Hell Knights. Raziel saw one  
that had much promise, and decided to give him a test. He whispered  
a quick incantation to the amulet around his neck.   
  
"Acto serva, liber famiala"   
  
The amulet glowed briefly, and a raven landed on his shoulder.   
  
" Reyas, take form and attack" *   
  
The raven cawed and leapt down toward the young knight. The raven  
swooped past her and changed its shape into a skeleton. The knight  
turned just in time just in time to dodge the attack of the skeleton.  
The knight easily parried the skeleton's blows, and executed a flip  
away from the skeleton. Quickly reassessing the skeletons attacks;  
she whirled away from the onslaught of fists. Seeing an opening, she  
shattered the arms of the skeleton. Then ran her blade through the  
mid-section of the skeleton. The skeleton howled and crumbled. The  
bone fragments then flew back together, and retook the form of a  
raven. *   
  
"Well done young one. Not many can best Reyas. Report to my  
quarters in the morning."   
  
"Yes, M'lord Raziel"   
  
Then to the raven "Reyas return!" The raven cawed and flew back to  
the amulet.   
  
"Is this how you have fun? Using your familiar to beat up the new  
ones?" said Arorua jestingly "Of course, what other way is there?"  
Raziel said with a laugh   
  
"I wonder... Help me up?"   
  
"Always" He weaned a quick spell and lifted Arorua up to him. "Did  
Malik do the same toyou, when you were training?"   
  
"No. Malik made me a Hell Knight as soon as I was old enough. He saw  
something in me when I was young.... I guess he was right."   
  
"I guess so. How did Malik meet you? I thought you were born in  
Erudin or was that another part of your deception to get into  
Felwithe?"   
  
" I was, but it's a long story Ar"   
  
"We have all the time in the world."   
  
" Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you."   
-----------------------------------------   
"My mother was cleric, she served my people during the second Holy  
War against Erudin. She was captured at the end of war and was  
imprisoned underneath the city. I do not know what happened to her,  
during her time underneath Erudin, but I can guess. The most  
apparent was giving birth to me. But that didn't relax her imprisonment  
any. She  
stayed inside for almost 5 years after my birth, but eventually she got  
redemption"   
-------------------------------------   
Leylia was tired; the years of malnutrition had paid a heavy toll on  
her. At least Raziel was strong, but pained her to see him, stuck in  
this god-forsaken place. She had to get out, she had to get Raziel  
home..to..to his family..to her mate...she missed him dearly..he was  
so strong...she missed him..he was so.. She dosed off for a while, but  
was woken up as the door opened. Three people stood before her,  
two men obviously guards and a woman from her robes; she looked  
like a Templar.   
  
"He is quite strong, amazing that they survived so long, you should  
have taken the boy out of here long ago. It will make it harder to  
convert him from that filth that she has probably been spouting to  
him"   
  
No...they couldnt..not Raiz....they were going..to ......her body ached  
so much...this was her only chance....*...   
  
"May Cazic Thule..... protect us" she said weakly   
  
Before the guards could react, she leapt up kicking on guard in the  
groin and then she  
blinded the other. The Templar began to draw her sword; Leylia  
rushed to her planting her fist into the Templar's sternum. Using the  
moment's distraction Leylia whipped out the Templar's blade and  
separated the Templar's head from her body. Blood sprayed over the  
cell, not wasting any time, Leylia dropped the blade and removed the  
Templar's ceremonial dagger and scooped up Raziel.   
  
Only a few minutes had passed since her break out, running as fast as  
she could, she could see the Teleporter to the Toxxulia gate. Raziel,  
despite her efforts was crying loudly. She desperately tried to quiet  
him, to no avail. Then she heard a crackling, but she kept running*.  
Then her body ignited as a bolt of flame slammed into her. She  
stumbled and fell onto the teleporter. She blanked out momentarily as  
her body shifted to the Toxxulia gate, as soon as she felt herself come  
back together she began to run, although her sight had not returned  
yet.   
  
She poured through the twisting hallway, and then she felt the fresh  
air coming through the tunnel. She was free; she had made it to  
Toxxulia forest. But she could not stop yet. She bowled right into one  
of the guards out side, knocking him over and then blinded the other.  
She continued on. Raziel was bawling loudly, the rags covering them  
both were soaked with his tears.   
  
She ran and ran into the forest, working off old memories, trying  
desperately to find home. Then as if Cazic Thule had blessed them,  
she saw the Ivory Bridge; it towered into the sky, dwarfing the river.  
She was almost home, she could finally see her mate, she could show  
him his son, she missed her dear .... Her world went blank as a bolt of  
energy struck her; she tumbled, spilling Raziel on to the hard surface  
of the bridge.   
  
Raziel crawled over to her shaking her. She stirred a little. "My  
Raziel......please run....go home........ take this dagger... go.. go to  
your father.. go to..m." Her body lifted off the bridge, struck by  
another bolt of energy, and fell into the river.   
  
"Good another follower dead, the heretics are falling like flies."  
Laughed a Templar   
  
Turning to Raziel, holding out his hand "Come child, this forest is no  
place for you, we must teach the ways of Marr, so you too can strike  
down the Heretics."   
  
Raziel turned away and ran.   
  
"Poor child, we were to late from protecting him from Cazic Thules  
touch." the Templar  
headed back toward Erudin.   
  
Raziel dashed through the forest, stumbling and falling all the way. He  
wandered for almost 2 days, and then he saw a campfire. So tired, he  
wandered into the camp. And sat down near the fire. He heard a bark  
and the ground rustle he turned around to face a Kobold towering over  
him. He screamed and went to run away, but the kobold ran his claws  
across Raziel's back. Raziel rolled on the ground, scrambling to get  
away, but the kobold closed in. It brought it's claws to strike again,  
the paw flew from the kobold's arm as Raziel wielded the ceremonial  
dagger. The Kobold howled in pain and charged Raziel. Blood sprayed  
across Raziel's face as the dagger entered its skull. The body slumped  
to the ground, and Raziel stood in shock as the blood rolled down him.   
  
"Grr..bark!.. you will die ..eruudite... growl.. bark!" called out 2 more  
kobolds that appeared behind Raziel. Raziel faced them, still in shock.  
They closed in and then a shadow whisked over the Kobolds. They  
halted, their facial expression showing pain and surprise. They  
collapsed on to the ground, blood spilling from them.   
  
"You are quite lucky little one," said a tall figure appearing behind the  
two bodies. The figure moved forward some, noting the Kobold killed  
by Raziel "and skilled, some of my pupils cant best a Kobold in full  
armor, and lo, a small child killed one with a dagger not fit for cutting  
bread!' he laughed loudly. Raziel passed out.   
----------------------------------   
End of this chapter!  
---------------------------


	3. Ch.3 Whatever you can do...

THE SHADOW FALLS CH.3-4  
------------------------------------  
Chapter 3. Whatever you can do, I've done it better  
------------------------------------   
  
Everything hurts... what happened...am i dead...no...im alive...i  
think...o my head....momma.......   
  
"How long has he been asleep Ashyur?"   
  
"Nearly 4 days M'lord. I am surprised he has survived this long. His  
blood line is strong, so it isn't too much of a suprise"   
  
"Flattery won't get you everywhere Ashyur"   
  
"I meant his mother"   
  
"You tread a thin line."   
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."   
  
......Its so dark.....am i blind?...no.....stupid...open your eyes.....   
  
Raziel woke in a daze. So much had happened. It was dark outside;  
the moons were high in the sky. Raziel stumbled away from the barrier,  
looking for the exit.   
  
Were is the door? O..forget it..it hurts to much to move......Mother...   
  
Raziel sat before the barrier, and cried.   
  
--------------------------   
  
"M'lord. The boy is awake"   
  
"Already? He has healed quickly."   
  
"As I said before his mother blood, gives him advantages over pure  
erudite such as ourselves"   
  
"You make it seem like he is one of your experiments Ashyur"   
  
"Maybe. I had pressured the Council to encourage outmating for  
exactly this reason, but that is a moot point M'lord"   
  
"Then we won't give it a second thought then. Tell me what can you  
sense from him?"   
  
"..."   
  
"Don't hide anything from me Ashyur or ill absorb it out of you"   
  
".. I cant sense anything from him M'lord. That terrifies me M'lord"   
  
"Ahh because your keen senses have failed you?"   
  
"No. What terrifies me is that either his strength is so great that cant  
be measured or that it is so great he doesn't want it to be measured"   
  
"So. After nearly 300 years, I maybe able to join the Halls of Jahorn."   
  
"Don't count your Sarvlaks before they hatch."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raziel was staring out the barrier, when a tall man entered the room.  
Raziel leapt to his feet and prepared himself to attack, but he relaxed  
slightly when he recognized the shadowed figure. But they said  
nothing, only looking at each other. No hate or trust was formed, just  
a blank stare   
  
They stared at each other for an interminable period, and then the  
figure turned and exited the room.   
  
"As soon as he is strong enough, he'll join my trainees."   
  
"Shouldn't he at least learn something from the Knight Guild Masters  
first, before he join the Hell Knights?"   
  
"All the way or not all. I won't take other student sullied by their  
infernal pestilence"   
  
"Old age has made you bitter"   
  
"No.. exhaustion"   
  
-------------------------   
  
Over the course of 10 years, I learned from Malik. Training night and  
day, learning how to fight, how let my blade cut through my foes, how  
to manipulate the winds of mana to my bidding. But I grew impatient,  
as I leapt past the others Shadow and Hell alike, I wanted out of this  
damn rock prison.   
  
Loud cracks echoed through Paineel. In the great training grounds,  
Raziel was dispatching skeletal servants with single blows. Sometimes  
fading in and out of the shadows to get some room, but not to escape  
the onslaught of blows from the servants, but to revel in the sight of  
hundreds of shattered and chipped bones, scattered across the field.  
The sight of smoking bones that had been magically blasted into  
oblivion.   
  
One last servant charged him, he simply watched as the servant's fist  
flew in to strike him. The fist seemed to strike a barrier, and then the  
skeleton glowed white briefly and shattered. Raziel yawned.   
  
Why am I still here? I have already beaten everything thrown at me; I  
spend all day training new recruits and myself. Why haven't I been  
given an out mission?   
  
I have had it! I am not taking this any more. He faded into the  
shadows.   
  
Fading back in he reappeared in the Hell Lord's quarters. Damn it!  
Where is he!?! He faded again.   
  
"M'lord you should know that Raziel is looking for you."   
  
"And this is of what importance to me?"   
  
"...well.None really.. but it is related to another matter."   
  
"And?"   
  
"Raziel is growing careless. His fighting strength has far outmatched  
any of trainees. But he refuses to learn any tactics what so ever. He  
is wasting to much of his time showing off his power, he will become  
hopelessly weak at this rate M'lord"   
  
"..."   
  
" I understand M'lord, it will be done"   
  
Raziel faded inside the Necromancer guild, and was about to fade out  
again when a voice called out to him   
  
"Raziel!"   
  
"M'lord Asyhur"   
  
"Why are you deviating from your training regimen?"   
  
"Because I tire of it. I want out of this city!'   
  
"Hmm. It seems Cazic has blessed you then. We have a mission for  
you"   
  
"Finally!"   
  
Ashyur chanted a quick spell and a shimmering globe appeared in front  
of Raziel. In the globe a figure appeared.   
  
"Why are you showing me a digusting creature as this?"   
  
"Because you are to kill it and bring me its head. It is wandering in the  
Toxxulia forest gathering information for a raiding party. Leave at  
once"   
  
Raziel did not bother with formalities and faded away.  
-------------------------------------------   
  
Raziel appeared on the Ivory Bridge. Making a quick check of his  
chainmail and his blade, he then peered out into the fog. There it was,  
off in the distance, heading to the ancient docks to Kerra Isle.   
  
Trolls...what filthy creatures..   
  
He leapt into the shadows and reappeared a few feet behind the Troll.  
  
"Hey lard ass!"   
  
The Troll turned around "Me no Lardazz, Me Rungupp! "   
  
"Your pretty stupid to invade into our territory. Now you're going to  
pay with your life"   
  
The Troll roared and sent a large barrage of ice at Raziel. But Raziel  
faded away and reappeared a few feet away.   
  
"Is that all you can do?"   
  
"Me Rungupp bash silly tan man!" The troll lifted a large hammer above  
its head and roared again. It charged Raziel. Raziel disappeared and a  
large shadow whipped across the Troll.   
  
"Hey dumb ass. You missing these?" Raziel slowly faced the Troll and  
casually tossed the Troll arms at him. The Troll howled in pain as blood  
flowed from the stumps. Raziel charged forward and ran his blade into  
the troll driving him into a tree.   
  
"That was easy." The blade made a squishy sound as he removed it,  
he turn and walk over to the river to clean off his blade. There was  
movement behind him. He turned to see the bloody troll charge him.   
  
Not even thinking, strings of mana flowed to his hands, and formed a  
sphere.   
  
** "Pressure Cannon!" the mana ball leaped from his hands and  
smashed into the troll's head splattering it across the forest.   
  
The body fell to the ground lifeless. However, it did not stay that way,  
the lacerated organs began to regrow, and soon the troll rose again.   
  
** " Its impossible, he's still alive!" Grabbing the troll by the throat, he  
threw the troll as high as he could. His body faded out, reappeared,  
and disappeared around the airborne troll. His blade chopping of large  
chunks of the troll and sending them everywhere. Soon exhausted, he  
crashed to the ground the parts of the troll following suit. And again  
the pieces began to regrow. Raziel exhausted, watched as the Troll  
regenerated. In less then a minute the troll was at full strength, not  
even a scar showed. Raziel again launched an assault on the troll,  
chopping it to pieces. "WHY WONT YOU DIE!" he screamed as he cut it  
down repeatedly.   
  
I am not going to be beat by a moronic... foul.. digusgting creatures  
like this! Raziel's anger rose and soon he began to radiate energy. It  
was blistering out and the troll seem to fear the heat.   
  
So you don't like heat do you...ILL SHOW YOU!!!!   
  
His rage exploded in him and his blade went white. "NOW YOU DIE!!!!!"  
he charged the troll, and it's head departed its body. The body did not  
regenerate.  
------------------   
  
Raziel walk slowly through the streets of Paineel carrying the head, his  
chainmail covered with greenish blood. He entered the necromancer  
guild, and tossed the head into Ashyur's lap.   
  
Ashyur laughed.   
  
"Just as I thought, your arrogance in your power nearly killed you  
Raziel. Had you paid attention, to what was being taught to you by  
the Librarian. You would have known about the troll's ability to  
regenerate accept when wounded by fire or heat."   
  
Raziel just glared at the Old Necromancer. His anger rising   
  
"You have much to learn, just be glad you were fortunate to survive  
this lesson. Now go to your quarters"   
  
Raziel left hearing Ashyur's laughter all the way.   
  
-------------------   
  
End Chapter  
-------------- 


	4. Ch.4 A Dish served cold

-----------------------------  
  
Chapter 4 A Dish Served Cold  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"What do you want Ashyur?"  
  
" I bring orders from the Council, M'lord"  
  
"Since when do I listen to the Council?  
  
"Since now. They want you to give Raziel the Tests of Passing."  
  
"I will choose when and who receives the Tests of Passing, not the Council. Raziel is not ready."  
  
"The Council can overrule you. Your way isn't endless. Besides, you and I both know that he is more then ready. The only problem that could possibly delay his release, we cured 4 years ago. You are holding him back, because you fear the same thing will happen to him as his mother."  
  
"You are about 5 seconds from losing your head Ashyur."  
  
"Struck a nerve, haven't I? What happened to her could not have been stopped, just like your hopes of keeping the boy here. The boy is going to leave one way or another. His current little escapades aren't going to last. And if you think he is going to find a mate and settle down, your dumber then you look."  
  
"Ashyur!!!"  
  
"O hush! Just give the boy the damned tests already!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Raziel yawned and closed the door to the apprentice necromancer barracks. He started to head to the Dead Man Drinking Tavern. The skeletal bards were playing loudly tonight. Moreover, the patrons were just as loud.  
  
Hey Laolly hey Laly lo  
  
I know a girl from ol nantuck  
  
hey lolly hey lolly lo  
  
Who just loves to.....  
  
A shadow appeared in front of Raziel.  
  
"M'lord Shoudstorm"  
  
"Raziel. As soon as you can break from your goal of copulating with every girl in Paineel, report to the Council Chambers. You have a task"  
  
The Hell Lord faded away.  
  
A task. Great. What will it be this time? Clean out the stables or maybe something prestigious like polishing his boots. Damn him. Raziel faded away  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Ahhh Raziel, welcome into the Council Chambers" spoke a tall elderly man.  
  
"M'lord Seyjuah"  
  
"We have a task of importance for you." A silvery orb appeared in the center of the Council. The orb went translucent, and inside six figures appeared. They were clad in Finely smithed steel armor, polished to a bright shine.  
  
"Paladins.." muttered Raziel  
  
"Yes. Five of them are apprentices; they are on a training mission. Which by itself is nothing new or of major importance. However, they have encamped near the Combine relics in the forest. Far too close for any ordinary training. It is believed they are scouting our defenses for a major attack. Your task is to kill them and recover any thing that might give the Purists knowledge of our defenses."  
  
"It shall be done."  
  
Raziel saluted the Council and departed for the armory.  
  
This is a test, it has to be..or maybe it is just coincidence...No! The council chose that group on purpose. Because they know that the Templar is that bastard that killed...It makes no difference..He dies..slowly.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Do you think Raziel remembers?"  
  
"Yes, I could see it in his eyes, when you showed him the target"  
  
"That is good. Now we must wait and see if he releases his true power. The power of all Hell Knights.  
  
------------------------  
  
He turned the bone key and the elevator rumbled to life. It began its long descent.  
  
"There you are! You big jerk!"  
  
He turned around to meet the voice and instead met a slap.  
  
"Meya!?! You are supposed to be asleep!"  
  
"I was! But I woke up and you were gone! You big jerk! Leaving after you have your way."  
  
"Meya..." he gave her his best pitiful look  
  
"Don't give me that face....stop it...o...all right. I forgive you. Were are you going so late?"  
  
"Council"  
  
"O my. Be careful Raziel. You come back unhurt, or else." She kissed him.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Raziel perched on top of the Combine relic peering into the camp. Most were practicing some sword skills, but he was not concerned with them. His gaze was locked onto the Templar. He was showing one of the Apprentices some magic techniques on a hapless Kobold. He waited and waited. His hatred boiling. He could not stand it any longer.  
  
"No..no. You're raising your arm too high for your swing to be effective. Do it like this" The Templar exampled  
  
"O. Thank you. M'lord Arudan"  
  
"Not a problem. Hey! Who put out the fire?" spoke Arudan. A cool wind rushed through the camp.  
  
A laugh echoed.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"You, Purists amaze me. You claim to allow only the pure of heart and the noble into your ranks, yet dogs like you Templar, swell the ranks."  
  
"I suggest you watch your tongue. Lest you feel my cold steel!"  
  
"Hah! Could you defeat me? You can only defeat the weak and defenseless."  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"Don't deny it. 14 years ago, you cut a woman down who merely tried to protect her child. No doubt given the chance you would have killed the child had he not escaped." \  
  
"I killed no woman 14 years ago. I killed the demon spawn of Innorouk!"  
  
"SILENCE!!!!!" A figure in chain mail appeared in the center of the camp. "Now you dog, Revenge shall be mine"  
  
"So the child has grown, it is a shame you have followed the ways of the Heretics. My students kill this follower of darkness. Show him the light of Elrossi!!"  
  
The five Apprentices circled Raziel. "I have no interest in you. If you value your life, flee to Erudin" They ignored him and charged.  
  
ONE!!! "GWAAAAH!!  
  
TWO!!! 'DAAAAH!"  
  
THREE!!! "AAAAAAH!"  
  
FOUR!!! "GWAAARAAAA"  
  
AND FIVE!!! "AAAARGG"  
  
The bodies crashed to the ground.  
  
"I wouldn't even count that as sword practice. It's your turn Templar."  
  
Arudan made a quick prayer for the souls of his students. * He with drew his sword. The blade began to glow as mana began to flow to the holy blade. Raziel disappeared. The Templar turned around thinking he would reappear behind him. He felt his blood flow as pain ripped through his back. Then again in on his side..then once again in his chest. "Damn you Heretic!!" he quickly raised his blade "Elrossi impart my blade your Holy Light!" The blade shined brightly. The shadows quickly departed the camp. Raziel faded into view as the light ran over him. "Now try hiding your shadows, Heretic."  
  
"I need no shadows to defeat you." Raziel's hands glowed briefly. Arudan screamed as his armor heated and burned his skin. "How does it feel, Templar. How does it the pain you caused return onto you"  
  
The Templar out of pain dropped his blade. The glowing light disappeared and shadows reclaimed the land. Raziel disappeared again. Arudan dropped to the ground has Raziel's blade cut the back of his knees. Raziel appeared in front of Arudan. And sent his sword threw him. He slowly with drew the blade and cast it aside. *  
  
Arudan crashed to the ground. Still gasping for a few breaths of air to pray. "O great..el rossi..please..protect my us...please guide our souls..to you...r.....embrace"  
  
Raziel bent down and grasped Arudan by the neck. "Do not worry Templar, your soul shall not depart this realm."  
  
"Wha...."  
  
Raziel's eye went white. "Your soul... is mine!"  
  
His scream echoed through Toxxulia.  
  
-----------------  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
----------------- 


	5. Ch.5 Call of the Famaliar

-------------------  
  
Chapter 5 Call of the Familiar  
  
------------------- barracks. apprentice  
  
Commotion whipped through Paineel. It spread like wildfire, eventually winding up in the necromancer apprentice barracks.  
  
"What's with all the noise!! Can't a girl get some sleep around here!?!"  
  
"Meya! You have to see this. Its! Its"  
  
"What! What!"  
  
"Just come see!"  
  
Meya threw on her robe and dashed after her friend. Approaching the city center, they stopped. On starred in awe of what lay on the ground. Leading from the mirror gate towards the Council Chamber, was burn marks inside large splashes of blood.  
  
"By Cazic! What could have made these marks?"  
  
"I don't know but lets go on over to the crowd."  
  
They followed the trail and did their best to get inside the circle of people outside the Council Chambers.  
  
"Hey what happened!" Meya shouted into the crowd.  
  
"Raziel has completed the first Test of Passing." came a voice, just inside the Chamber doors. "He has finally tapped the first power of a Hell Knight" said the figure moving into view. It was Asyhur.  
  
The crowd quieted down. It was an eerie silence. The crowd knew what this entailed, one of their own was now of those who are only whispered in shadows. One that even, the make the soulless undead quake.  
  
-------------  
  
Raziel's body radiated with energy. So much energy that the ground he stepped on was charred. In his hands, the heads of 6 paladins, bled. He made his way up the winding steps leading to the Council. The Skeleton guards snapped to attention at his approaching footsteps, ready to attack, but they shied away when he came into view. Energy crackled around him and the doors to the Council flew open. He entered and casually threw the heads at the feet of the Council.  
  
"Ah Raziel. You have done well. You have exceeded our wildest expectations. You have unlocked your true calling and have completed the First Test of Passing."  
  
Raziel laughed.  
  
"You find this funny?"  
  
"First? Last. It is of no concern to me. I have tasted the soul of the fallen and I want more! Every fiber of my being is exploding with power!"  
  
As if his strength needed proof, the skeleton guards inside the chambers, detonated,spraying bone dust across the room.  
  
"You will have more, you can fill your need to your hearts content. If you complete the last Test of Passing. If you can become a Hell Knight."  
  
"Then what will you have me do?"  
  
"Not yet Raziel. In tomorrow's moonlight, you will take the final test. As for now, go to your quarters and learn to control your new found powers"  
  
Raziel begrudgingly complied and exited the chambers. His power still radiating brightly  
  
"At least he still follow his orders. You were right Malik, his strength is terrifying. I haven't felt power radiate from someone like that, since you went through the Test of Passing"  
  
"I am certain he shall acquire a strong familiar in tomorrows test, lets hope he can acquire some control as well."  
  
-------------------------  
  
The day went by slowly. But finally night fell and the moons rose high in the sky.  
  
"Meya!! hurry up we have to get ready!..Meya?...Meya what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm...scared... for him"  
  
"..."  
  
"Who knows what he will see..what he will encounter.....What if he doesn't come back?"  
  
"Meya. You know Raziel is strong. He will make it. You heard Lord Ashyur talking today. "  
  
"I know..but still.."  
  
"Ahhh... so big tough Meya has a crush?"  
  
"I do not!....well....maybe"  
  
"I knew it. That is just even more reason to believe that he will make it.  
  
"Your right"  
  
"Now lets go before we are late. I want to get a good view! Just because you have seen it before, doesnt mean you should ruin it for me."  
  
"Is that all you think about? No wonder you're so far behind"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
*  
  
Columns of the citizens of Paineel poured out from underneath the rock. They began to fill the training area. All were sing a dark chant. It reverberated through the area. It filled the air with energy. The crowd began to separate as three figures appeared. Two were in deep black shrouds; the other wore light Blue everyday clothing. They reached the center and the chanting grew louder.  
  
The shrouded figures removed their hoods. The figures were Malik and Ashyur.  
  
"Raziel. You have succeeded in learning all that I could teach you. You have finally tapped one of our defining abilities. Now it is time for you to tap the other." spoke Malik  
  
"To complete your training, you must walk the Hellfire's of our Lord's realm. The Dark Plane of Fear. What you will find, no one can say. What will happen, no one can know. Do you accept this test?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then so mote it be."  
  
Two other figures stepped up from the crowd. They moved up to Raziel and ripped his robes off.  
  
Ashyur glowed briefly as mana flowed through him. He held out a small stone. He began to chant with the crowd. The stone glowed brighter and brighter until it shattered. Then a crimson gate stood in the training grounds. Inside the gate flames swirled and crackled. Raziel stepped up to the gate and passed through.  
  
The crowd fell silent. *  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
There was nothing. Everything was blank after he stepped through the gate. Then pain.. white hot pain. The flames licked at his naked skin. Ignoring the pain, Raziel waded through the flames, heading towards a dark tunnel.  
  
/I bet it hurts a lot don't it?/  
  
And what of it?  
  
/I bet you are cursing your feeble mortality/  
  
I think nothing of my mortality. I exceed it.  
  
/HAH. Sure you mortals try to raise your stamina, push your bodies to new levels. But you can only so go so far. Your bodies are weak, pathetic. Can't you smell your flesh burning and crisping? Isn't it wonderful?/  
  
You talk too much. Flesh can be destroyed but it can be easily repaired. Unlike you. Once you are destroyed, you stay destroyed. I can return.  
  
/A small price for omnipotence and eternal life. Something you can never attain/  
  
And you can never be leave this plane as long as you are 'omnipotent', you are a fool.  
  
/....../  
  
So let us join, and we can attain what we both seek.  
  
/I will never join the likes of a mortal. /  
  
The flames died out. And a form appeared in the distance. It was made of pure energy. It circled around and then charged toward Raziel.  
  
/Prepare to embrace your Mortality!/  
  
It was only a breath away.  
  
"Seronadon!"  
  
The form shrieked in pain  
  
/AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!HOW can it be! What mortal can speak a simple word to cause me so much pain! Can you be?/  
  
The form charged again and struck Raziel. It was Raziel's turn for pain, every part of him burned. He felt his body dissolving away bit by bit. Everything went black.  
  
"Rise Raziel and kneel before me" said a voice  
  
" I ...kneel before..... no man"  
  
"Kneel before your Lord!" boomed the voice  
  
Raziel looked up. It was he. Cazic-Thule. The God of Fear towered over Raziel.  
  
"I kneel before no one! Not even you!"  
  
The god laughed "Defiance, strength. You shall serve me well. Your power will spread my name, put fear into the hearts of men as only the shadows know. You have been bonded with one of my denizens. You are no longer the mortal you once were"  
  
"I am destroyed.."  
  
"You are reborn! You are neither god nor mortal. You are fear incarnate. Do you know what you are?"  
  
"I am a Knight of Hell"  
  
" Yes. Now go forth my, Dark Reaver, my Angel of Death"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The skies above Odus went dark. And great bolts of lightning spilled from the heavens. One bolt crashed into the center of the Paineel training grounds. And a great fire leapt about. And in the center of the flames, stood a figure. A figure clad in jet-black armor, wielding a blade that shimmered with power. And on the figure's shoulder stood a Raven. The raven cawed. The populace that occupied the grounds kneeled before the figure.  
  
-----------------------  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
---------------------- 


	6. Ch.6 Paradise Lost

-----------------------  
  
Chapter 6 Paradise Lost  
  
-----------------------  
  
It has been 5 months since I defeated my mentor Malik and became the Hell Lord of Paineel. So much has happened..So much, I wish I could have changed.  
  
During the months that past, I had begun to select my apprentices, the ones that would succeed me, the ones that would guard my people. One in particular is highly skilled, Maxim. He is strong, ambitious, in some ways he is like me. heh. Maybe I will be retiring sooner then I thought.  
  
In that time Arorua was pregnant, in fact she gave birth 2 weeks ago. A beautiful little girl, she is so beautiful.. She looks so much like Arorua with my darker complexion. We had decided to call her Leylia, after my mother. But it was at her naming ceremony that my life... our life was destroyed forever.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Inside the Great Hall, a small group is assembled. Standing at an altar, a Council Member Priest cradles a small child.  
  
" She is a beautiful child, you are very lucky Raziel."  
  
" She owes her beauty to her mother, but her spirit, her inner fire comes from me"  
  
"You never change Raziel. You have always had a way with word and every girl you come across"  
  
"What can I say? I'm blessed."  
  
"Hehe....O Raziel, whatever happened to us?"  
  
" I had to leave for Fawdyer and my lovely Meya had to leave for Kunark. I guess we were never meant to be together."  
  
"Ah-huh. You would say anything to get out of relationship."  
  
"...thats mean...."  
  
"Hehe. Uh -o. I think we are starting to annoy everyone."  
  
"Bah! Let em wait"  
  
"Raziel..." Arorua cut in  
  
"Ok"  
  
Meya waved her hand across the Altar and it opened up, revealing a small pool of distilled blood rain.  
  
"This child is to enter our community. Does any one object?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Then little one you are welcome with open arms into our people." She reached in the altar and dipped her finger in the rain. Taking her finger she ran her finger across the  
  
baby's forehead and around her eyes coming to a tip just at her mouth, letting her drink just a drop of the rain. The outline flashed.  
  
"I give on to thee little one the name of Leyli.."  
  
At that moment, all of Paineel shook. And a loud boom reverberated through.  
  
"What the!"  
  
Passing the child to Arorua, Meya then formed a small viewing sphere. "By Cazic..."  
  
They had attacked. After all these years, the Puritans of Erudin had attacked us. They had bypassed the training grounds and had magically blasted into the entrance of the city. They were pouring through, killing anyone in their path, men, women and children with no discretion.  
  
"Arorua, take Leylia to the Vault with the Elders and stay there!"  
  
"Raziel but."  
  
"Do it!"  
  
I left the hall through the shadows and headed for the front line.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The battle raged in the city streets. Hundreds of the Dead poured out of every corner of Paineel to destroy the invaders. They battled with sword and shield and great feats of magic. The ground was scorched with magic and the blood of the fallen coated it.  
  
The Puritans moved quickly using their element of suprise to the maximum. In little over few minutes, they had gone from Toxxulia to just outside the Council Chambers. Finally the supprise of the attack had worn off, and at last they were began to hold back the Puritans onslaught.  
  
At the heart of the battle, Raziel's apprentices were fighting with unnatural ferocity. The small group of three was holding their own against whole divisions of Puritan Paladins and Templar. However, even their strength was beginning to fail, especially now that the Holy Grail Knights of Erudin had joined the fray.  
  
"Maxim look out!"  
  
A blade flew over his head. And his axe whirled into his assailants mid section. "Thanks Reva!"  
  
"Die you abominations!" A bolt leapt out from the fray. It struck the young apprentice girl,  
  
ad she was sent crashing into the Council Chamber walls. She did not move to get up.  
  
"Reva!" Maxim turned to face the attacker; his heart sank, when he saw a Grail Knight in front of him. The Knight towered over him, and for the first time, he was terrified. He wanted to give up; he wanted to run away. No..Those were the thoughts of cowards, he had to protect his people, he had to protect Reva. He braced himself for an attack, but there was no need. He heard a bird loudly cawing in the distance, his spirits rose.  
  
He looked up at a raven flying towards the battle, and to his suprise the Grail Knight backed up. But it was to late, the raven flew though the thick of the Puritan lines and right through the Knight. The Knight held still for a second. Then he fell apart; his insides came out and spilled across the ground. Screams arose through the battle lines and the same happened to hundreds of other Puritans. Maxim faced the raven, it glowed brightly for a second and a figure in Black Armor took its place.  
  
"Thank Cazic, your here M'lord Raziel"  
  
"Stop wasting time on gratuities and attend to Reva. I will deal with these dogs"  
  
He brought his sword in front of him, it began to glow, he raised it to his head, and then violently crashed to the ground "Ianuki!" A bolt of energy ripped through the ground towards the Puritan lines. It slammed into them and detonated.  
  
My god.. what power. He has slain hundreds with single techniques. How can any one attain so much power?  
  
The battle quickly turned against the Puritans, and they began to sound retreats.  
  
"You will not escape me, dogs." Mana began to flow through Raziel's body. "Feel the power of Death itself......RAAAAAGGGIIIIINGGGG..."  
  
/RAZIEL!!!/ a scream echoed through his head. /HELP US !! THE VAULT!!!!/  
  
He faded into the shadows.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Where is the sullied follower of light! The wench who seeks the Twilight!"  
  
"The Twilight!! That is a myth! You are a fool"  
  
"Silence wench!" The winged figure threw Meya to the ground and placed a foot upon her back and pressed down hard. She screamed in pain. Her screaming only caused the figure to press down harder "Were is she who seeks the Twilight! Were is the sullied follower of light!"  
  
"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! May your soul be twisted and lost in nothingness!"  
  
"Wench!!!" the figure stepped on her again, bones began to crack. She screamed again "Tell  
  
me!!!"  
  
"Stop!!! I am the one you seek, I am the fallen soul of Tunare."  
  
"Ar...o ..a....dont..."  
  
"Spare her life! I will go with you. Just don't hurt Meya anymore"  
  
"Alright. I have only come to claim your soul. Your actions have caused much unrest in the Planes. But you need not concern yourself with that now"  
  
The figure's sword flashed out and ran through Arorua. A Shadow whipped through the Vault and the Winged figure cried out in pain as a blade cut through the wings. Arorua slipped of the sword and crashed to the ground.  
  
The figure turned around and faced the assailant. "Ahh you are strong, no mere mortal can injure me."  
  
Raziel stood before the winged figure, analyzing the figure. "Why do you help the Puritans, you are not Erudite and the symbol upon your breastplate is not of Elrossi"  
  
"It is no concern of yours, my job is done. And if I were you I would concern myself with other matters" The figure turned into energy and left the vault.  
  
* "Other matters?" Then he saw Arorua. "no...." he dropped his sword and his armor faded  
  
away. He got down on the floor and picked her up "Ar!"  
  
"Ra....el...."  
  
"Im.sorry..i.was so slow......i failed you"  
  
"do......t....be.........it...was...y.....t..me....you have...nev.r...failed me"  
  
"its not your time! You have hundreds of years left! You have Leylia to care for!"  
  
"My..raz.....l.....it...i..s....my...price.....for...l...ve...u........."  
  
"Price?"  
  
"twi...lig...... gods.........dra........my soul......be.....to...v...."  
  
"what?"  
  
"Raziel.....please...prote....leylia.... i wi...ll al...ways ..love....you" Her body went cold.  
  
"Arorua...."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
------------------------ 


	7. Ch.7 If only I knew

---------------------  
  
If Only I Knew  
  
-------------------------------  
  
If only I had known.if only.... I should have known that, we could have never been at peace. A Grail Knight and a Hell Lord? In love? Heh. It seems so silly now. If only I had known what I would do to her, I would have never gone to Faydwer all those years ago. Why did I choose to go there? Why?  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"You have been hanging around me too much Meya. Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?"  
  
" Actually yes."  
  
"I'm hurt"  
  
"hehe. I have been around you too much."  
  
Meya walked over to Raziel and he held her in his arms.  
  
"So where has the almighty council decided to send you."  
  
"Kunark. They believe that there are some relics that can taken from the Iksar."  
  
"..Kunark. Such a long way for such a young Necromancer. And Paineel is going to be devoid of beauty for a long time, such a shame. "  
  
"Stop..You're just making this harder"  
  
"It is never supposed to be easy. I am going to miss you."  
  
"If all goes well, I should be back in half a year or so. We can make up then."  
  
"No we cant."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Council orders, i am to perform reconnaissance on various hostile cities and to acquire as much knowledge possible on enemy spells, tatics and techniques. I have no idea how long I will be gone or even if I will even return at all."  
  
"O Raziel...I wish we could have gotten a chance to.."  
  
"You never know what may happen, we may yet. Besides, we have a little more then two hours before I have to leave.  
  
"Only 2? Not nearly enough"  
  
"We shall just have to make the most of it."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The elevator rumbled up to the surface. Meya and Raziel exited, turned, and looked out over the Chasm that led to Old Paineel.  
  
"Do you know where you are going to go Raziel?  
  
"Faydwer"  
  
"Any particular reason?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Ah-huh. Going to spy on the elven women?"  
  
" You know me too well."  
  
They kissed for the final time.  
  
"Be safe Meya."  
  
"You too Raziel"  
  
Raziel looked up to the midnight sky and his body began to fade away. Just as his body completely faded out of sight, there was a bright flash. A raven appeared in the Raziel's place. It cawed and flew into the night.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
It was quiet in the Heartwood Tavern tonight. A rather unusual occurrence. The bartender calmly washed out some of the glasses. The only other person in the bar was a stoutly dwarf who was obviously had too much, he was staggering around, bumping into furniture, singing various drinking songs. The bartender would have tossed him out on his ear, but seeing how it is so quiet tonight, and he needed a good laugh.  
  
Then a small raven flew in through the open window. It circled around and landed on the dwarf's head.  
  
"Shooo! Shoooo! You seeeeellly bird!" The dwarf swatted at the raven. It hopped out of his reach and hovered over him. Occasionally dropping within reach to irritate the dwarf. The dwarf began to hop around the bar climbing on tables and chairs trying to shoo away the raven. The bartender laughed and laughed until his sides hurt. Infuriated the dwarf stumbled out the door. The raven stopped his chasing and flew over to the bartender. It landed on the bar table and cawed at him.  
  
"Well my little friend, you have chased away my only customer. I should swat you with this towel, but I needed a good laugh tonight. With the orcs laying siege, everyone has been in such a terrible mood lately."  
  
The raven cawed again.  
  
"Here have this bit of steak, its not much, but I'm sure it is better then you are used too."  
  
The raven ate the steak, cawed once more, and flew out the bar.  
  
"Do you treat all your patrons that well or just the birds?"  
  
The bartender turned to face the voice. It was young Erudite and on his shoulder was the raven.  
  
"It depends on who the birds associate with."  
  
The Erudite chuckled and sat down at the bar table.  
  
"You don't see many erudites around these parts or many ravens either. So I guess you and your friend are doubly rare. You both must be lost"  
  
"Not really, I am just wandering at the moment. But I have to meet the King of Felwithe in a few days."  
  
The bartender whistled. "The King of Felwithe impressive. You must be one of Erudin's Holy Paladins then."  
  
"Close..Templar"  
  
The bartender whistled again. "I feel blessed that one of Elrossi's finest has graced my bar."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Can I get you a drink?"  
  
"How about some of that Honey mead, I have heard that elven mead is the best in Norrath."  
  
"You are quite right" he brought out a jug of mead and was about to pour a glass.  
  
"That's ok, ill take the bottle"  
  
"Really? It's strong and a bit pricey"  
  
"That's ok" The erudite pulled out a small coin purse and removed 10 pieces of platinum.  
  
"Ahh lets see. You're an Erudite Templar, who befriends ravens, who likes to drink, who is rich, who is going to meet the king. How much rarer can you be?"  
  
"You never know." he picked up the jug and drank heartily from it. "My that is good."  
  
"I stock the best"  
  
"Why is it so quiet tonight? I thought Kelethin was supposed to be a busy city."  
  
"The calm you can thank the Crushbone orcs for. They have laid siege a few miles from here. They have everyone from Kelethin to Kaladim at the front lines."  
  
"Hmm, seems like I picked a good time to drop by then"  
  
"I guess so"  
  
The erudite took another drink and got up from the bar.  
  
"Have a good night"  
  
"You too"  
  
The raven cawed.  
  
-------------------------  
  
/Must you socialize with everyone!?!/  
  
I need information, if I am going to accepted into Felwithe. This attack by the orcs will provide perfect cover for me.  
  
/Yeah right. You just want to get drunk and chase elves/  
  
And this is a bad thing?  
  
/No./  
  
Ok then. Besides your going to do a little spying for me.  
  
/I here and obey master/  
  
Wise ass.  
  
/I wonder were I picked that up?/  
  
Any way, fly over to the front lines and see if they are planning anything.  
  
/and what are you going to be doing while I do all the work?/  
  
Getting drunk and chasing elves. What else?  
  
/Bah!/  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Blades crashed together and yells echoed throughout Crushbone territory.  
  
"Fall back! Fall back to the line!!"  
  
"No. We won't leave you Commander!"  
  
"Do as I order! You must get the weapons back into safe hands!"  
  
The commander parried more blows from the orc.  
  
"GO!"  
  
The two remaining elves reluctantly turned and ran for the cave. They heard blades clashing together then a cry of pain. Then silence.. They continued to run.  
  
Meanwhile near the cave, upon the training hill. Raziel lay on the ground, completely hidden from view.  
  
Are you sure they said tonight?  
  
/Would you stop doubting me. They said they would try to rescue the dwarf smith tonight./  
  
Alright Alright. I shall try to have more faith in you. You feather brain.  
  
/HEY! This the form you gave me! You think I like being a stupid bird?/  
  
You do realize, you can change shapes.  
  
/....shut up/  
  
Haha  
  
/here they come/  
  
Finally.  
  
Blades crashed and then the sound of flesh ripping.  
  
"Silva!"  
  
"Arorua, Run! Please get to the line."  
  
The mortally wounded elf turned to face the oncoming orc legonaires and slavers. She charged them, blade held high. "FOR TUNARE!!!"  
  
Arorua dashed for the cave, which was only a small distance away. Then a centurion stepped out of the cave, its blade held at ready. She was trapped.  
  
/Looks like she has her hands full....and thats not all thats full. hmmm I see why you like elves/  
  
Hmm. I take it you are finding new benefits of your present form?  
  
/having a birds-eye view is a wonderful thing./  
  
Hmm. How is she faring?  
  
/Ok. She is surrounded. 1 Legionnaire, and three..scratch that.. 2 slavers. She is quite strong. She has bested 4 out of 7 orcs. Rather impressive for a paladin. However, her stamina is fading quickly, she will fall soon/  
  
I guess I have to wait for just the right moment, to come charging in. I will be a hero, and welcomed into Felwithe. And maybe she will be so happy as to give me a small reward. Which would be nice.  
  
She blocked more blows, but her ebbing strength finally gave up and the legionnaire knocked her sword away.  
  
Here it is. Time to go!  
  
She was knocked to the ground. The legionnaire smiled and brought his sword down. She braced herself for the final blow. It never came.  
  
"Are you just going to sit on your butt all day or are you going to get up?"  
  
"Huh !?!" she looked up. An Erudite stood before her. The three orcs were dead.  
  
"Who.."  
  
He knelt down. Offering her his hand "Raziel. I was sent from Erudin to restart relations with Felwithe. and the little guy on my shoulder is my pet raven Reyas"  
  
/PET!!!! PET MY A../  
  
Shush!  
  
She took his hand and stood up. "My people and myself owe you a deep debt. I only wish you could have showed a few minutes earlier."  
  
"The past can not be changed. And wishing doesn't do anything. Only you can change the present."  
  
"I guess so." She knelt over the body of Silva and said a quick prayer.  
  
"Shall we head back to the line?"  
  
"Yes. Lets go."  
  
They began the long walk towards the front line.  
  
"Want some Mead?"  
  
"I've just met you and your already trying to get me drunk."  
  
"Never hurts to try. "  
  
----------------------  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
----------------------  
  
  


	8. Ch.8 Home away from home

----------------------  
  
Ch 8 Home Away From Home  
  
------------------------------  
  
"I must say, it is interesting to meet an Erudite this far out. Especially since Commandant Shaltvar, prohibited any one from entering or exiting Erudin."  
  
"Like I said before Mathasar. The Commandant wants to reopen relations with Felwithe. Especially since the Heretics, have been getting rather uppity lately. Their patrols are coming closer and closer to Erudin, we feel they are going to strike soon."  
  
"So Erudin is getting trampled by their mess, and comes to us like whipped dogs?"  
  
"Maybe. Nevertheless, the Heretics are your problem too. If Erudin falls, their next stop will be Fawdyer. The enemy of my enemy is my friend as the old saying goes. Unfortunately, you stuck-up High-elfs are it. So, deal with it, Mathasar.  
  
"Call me Commander."  
  
"I'll call you what I like. Mathasar."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Outside the command tent, Arorua intercepts Raziel who was apparently lost in the camp.  
  
" For an ambassador, you aren't doing a very good job so far. Unless ticking off one of the King's most loyal Commander's is a great way to open diplomatic relations?"  
  
"Eh."  
  
"O well. He needed to be set straight. He is a jerk, only wish it didn't have to take an outsider to do it."  
  
"Outsiders can sometimes see things you don't."  
  
"True"  
  
"So...want to go get a drink?"  
  
/Your becoming a drunk/  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Well, its not like I have anything else to do"  
  
"Shouldn't you be working on seeing the King?"  
  
"O yeah. I knew I forgot something"  
  
"hehe"  
  
"So shall we go Felwithe?"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Well I need a guide. I'm likely to get lost out here"  
  
"Well, I do still need to take the weapons back to the blacksmiths"  
  
"Good. Then its settled, we are going to Felwithe...do they have good mead in Felwithe?"  
  
/Your Hopeless/  
  
"Your Hopeless."  
  
"Yeah, I know......do they?"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
They began to wind around the final leg of the journey to Felwithe. They stopped upon a hill facing the great Castle City of Felwithe.  
  
"Wow. This is impressive. I bet this cost a lot"  
  
"Probably. But I wouldn't know. It was built long before I was born."  
  
"I didn't think you were that old......well....maybe."  
  
"Hmph! Im barely 57!"  
  
"Yet, you dont look a day over 56."  
  
"Wise guy."  
  
" Heh."  
  
They continued down the hill and walked towards the entrance. The Guards stopped them  
  
"HALT! Who goes there!"  
  
Arorua reached underneath her armor and pulled out a small amulet and held it out before the Guards  
  
"I wonder what else you're hiding under there?"  
  
Arorua ignored him. And waited on the Guards to let them bye.  
  
"So nothing at all?"  
  
She blushed, and hurried through the entrance.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Arorua!!! It's so great to see you!"  
  
"Hi Janus!"  
  
"So what is new?"  
  
"Quite a bit. I brought some things from the front line."  
  
She handed him a finely crafted mace and special chainmail.  
  
"O my! Such quality, Such craftsmanship. Oh my. Telvious must have made these. I thought he had been captured by the orcs?"  
  
"He is, but we smuggled these out last night"  
  
"So that's where Grandarfal and Silva went! Wow with a few of these, this siege will be over soon. Where are they? We must celebrate!"  
  
"They didn't make it..."  
  
"Oh no.."  
  
"They gave their life to get these out. I probably would have joined them if Raziel hadn't intervened."  
  
"Who is Raziel?"  
  
"An Erudite Templar, sent from Erudin to establish an alliance with us. He saved my life."  
  
"Then I owe him a drink"  
  
"Ummm..no."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Long story"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Later on, Arorua found Raziel standing on one of the guard towers. She hopped up to the tower and stood beside him.  
  
"So, this is where you have been hiding"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Heard you got an appointment with the King in the morning. You must have made quite an impression"  
  
"I do my best"  
  
"So Ambassador, what is first on your agenda with the King"  
  
" Dunno"  
  
" Ok..how about second?"  
  
"Not a clue"  
  
"Do you have any plan for your meeting with the King?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Hmm....ok....So for a start, what are the going to call you when they introduce you?"  
  
"Ambassador Eom'brn"  
  
"Eom'brn? isnt that.."  
  
"Teir'dal? Yes. It sounds better then a Templar Ambassador named Darkborne"  
  
"True..but why Teir'dal?"  
  
"Its a family name"  
  
"Huh???.."  
  
"That's enough about me. What about you?"  
  
"Kaya"  
  
"Arorua Kaya. Starfire Princess. Nice. One who radiates such beauty deserves such a name."  
  
"You're quite the charmer aren't you?"  
  
"I try to excel at what I do"  
  
"Including drinking?"  
  
"No exceptions"  
  
"Well, you better hold off for tonight. You have a big meeting in the morning"  
  
"I'll try"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Sir, please wait here until the King summons you."  
  
"Fine"  
  
The squire entered the King's chambers and closed the doors behind him. Raziel yawned and leaned back against the wall. A few moments later Arorua entered the room.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I owe you my life. The least I can do is help you talk with the King."  
  
"Great. I could use a hand."  
  
"Glad to be of help then."  
  
"....So what's his name again?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The King"  
  
"!!!!! You don't even know the King's name and your trying to make an Alliance!?!"  
  
"I have a bad memory."  
  
"Humph"  
  
"I thought you said you were going to help me?"  
  
Arorua exhaled loudly.  
  
"Why did the Commandant pick you?"  
  
"Because I'm one of his best"  
  
"Uh-huh. His Name is King Tearis Thex"  
  
"That was going to be my first guess"  
  
She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Sir, Milady. The King will see you now." The squire opened the great doors to the chambers. They entered the large room and waited. The squire introduced them.  
  
"The Ambassador from Erudin. Ambassador Raziel Eom'brn."  
  
Raziel moved before the Kings throne.  
  
"and his Advisor Milady Arorua Kaya"  
  
Arorua moved up beside Raziel.  
  
2 Grail Knights and his Advisors; Caerdwill Pwrodealian, a magician and Morgann Bernheardt, the commander of all the Felwithe forces encircled the King.  
  
Arorua kneeled down before them "M'lord"  
  
"Young Kaya. I see you are advising our guest."  
  
"Yes, I am M'lord"  
  
She rose to her feet.  
  
Raziel walked forward and saluted the King. "It is an honor to meet you Sire."  
  
"I never thought, I would live to see the embargo on Erudin removed. I am honored to be present in these dealings."  
  
"Well now that we have got the pleasantries out of the way, shall we cut to the negotiations?  
  
"I like someone is direct. Please continue"  
  
"Ok. The Commandant wants aid in destroying the infestation of the Heretics before they attack us. We want 3 contingents of your paladins, one contingent of Grail Knights, and whatever magicians and wizards you can provide"  
  
"And what do we get out of this"  
  
"Gratitude and our smiling faces"  
  
The King chuckled.  
  
"It will take more then that. You ask much of us, we could not possibly spare even a quarter of what you ask, with the Crushbone Orcs bearing down upon our borders"  
  
"In exchange for your military aid, we will train your knights with our techniques. We will give no more then that."  
  
"That's all? You should not have even wasted your time Templar. My knights are the finest in all the lands. Your training would do more then sully their skills."  
  
"It's a shame that you believe that..." Raziel disappeared.  
  
He reappeared in front of the King with his blade at his neck "for it will cost you your life."  
  
/I can't believe you just used that technique, in the middle of the lion's den!! Are you trying to kill yourself?/  
  
The two Grails knights hesitated unsure of what they had just seen.  
  
"Had your 'finely trained' knights had any skills, they would have stopped me. But look at where my blade is. Now do you still think your knights are highly trained?"  
  
"Gahhh! you..you"  
  
Raziel pressed his blade some more against the King's neck  
  
"Were you saying something?" He pulled his sword back and sheathed it. He jumped back beside Arorua who was dumbstruck.  
  
The King rubbed his neck. "Alright. If you train my knights AND help us deal with our enemies, we will help you deal with the heretics"  
  
"Good. Have a nice Day"  
  
He waved to them and left the chambers.  
  
"He bears much watching sire. However, I feel his offer is genuine. My word, if even 3 of our Knights could move with the speed and skill he just did ... even I couldn't track his movements"  
  
"Interesting, what about you Morgann?"  
  
"I have to agree Sire. He is strong, his training could prove valuable."  
  
"Very, well then. Arorua, you are to keep watch over him, make sure he doesn't have any alterior motives."  
  
"Yes M'lord"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Crashes echoed through the small training arena. Blades boomed together as Raziel and Arorua traded some blows  
  
"I can't believe you did that!"  
  
"Well, it was easier that way."  
  
They traded more blows.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, it was either waste time arguing with him, or just prove him wrong"  
  
"Uh-huh. Are we as poorly trained as you made us out to be?"  
  
Raziel stopped and backed up. Leaned against his sword.  
  
"Your not that bad, quite the contrary your people are quite skilled. It's just that, your techniques waste too much time and energy. Your incident in Crushbone is a perfect testament to that."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Simple, you single-handily defeated 4 orcs out of 7. But what happened then?"  
  
"I was exhausted, I couldn't go on"  
  
"Exactly my point, had your techniques not been so stamina hungry, you could have beaten all 7."  
  
"O.k. What is the first thing that is wrong with our techniques?"  
  
"Well, first of all, your swing your sword too far and too hard. Second you're pivoting your hips too much, and especially for you that's a lot of hip. No wonder you tired so quickly."  
  
"What did you say!!!!!" She charged him making wild swings. He jumped and dodged out of the way.  
  
"Hey! Easy! Easy! Chill out! I'm too much of a gentle men to fight ladies with big hips!"  
  
"Why you!"  
  
"You shouldn't let your anger get a hold of you Arorua. It makes you crazy and do rash things" said an armored figure standing at the door  
  
Arorua halted and faced the figure. "M'lord Karasir"  
  
"Karasir? Not the Karasir, that single handily saved the royal family of Kaladim?"  
  
"So you heard of me?"  
  
"Your exploits have reached even the sealed continent of Odus."  
  
"And I have heard have your exploits, not many would dare humiliate the king and his advisors like that."  
  
"Well I like to be different"  
  
"Would you do me the honor of a small duel? I would love to see the skills that could humiliate our King's Guard."  
  
"I would be happy to accept."  
  
/That's a freakin Grail Lord Raziel!!!!/  
  
So? I won't humiliate him too much  
  
/Your going to have to force a draw. If you beat him, you'll surely be tossed out on your ear for totally humiliating Felwithe. If you lose, you'll be kicked out for not having the skills you claim./  
  
You're not telling me anything new  
  
/you are way to confident/  
  
So you say  
  
*  
  
Karasir drew his sword and circled around Raziel analyzing him looking for a weakpoint in his stance. Raziel held still, he let Karasir circle around entirely. Then they paused, waiting for the other to make the first move. Karasir made the move, his blade cut nothing but air as Raziel jumped backwards into the air and landed a good distance away.  
  
Karasir charged, his sword whirled out, again meeting only air as Raziel dodged away from his strikes.  
  
"Is this all your so called techniques consist of? Or do u actually attack your opponent?"  
  
"We attack but only when it is beneficial!" Raziel surged forward then whirled around Karasir crashing the back of his hand against him. Karasir stumbled, but quickly reoriented himself and readied himself.  
  
"Hmm. A nice move lets see you do it again."  
  
The rushed each towards each other, their blades slamming together. They parried and thrust their swords again and again. Driving each other back and forth through the training arena, eventually spilling outside to the main section of the Castle City. Now with more room, they began to jump from rooftop to rooftop parrying blows. The duel continued through the city coming to the city entrance, their blades clashed together one more time then they jumped back away from each other.  
  
Karasir breathed heavily "You are quite good. But I think the so called skills you wish to impart to us are nothing compared to what we already have."  
  
"Maybe, Maybe not. But then again I'm not the one who is already tired."  
  
The tensed again ready to leap at each other, when commotion came from the front gate. * One of the front guards was carrying a wounded ranger inside. They rushed over to him.  
  
"Hang on young one. Your safe with in Tunare's walls now" "M'lord..kara..sir....We..need..help...orcs...have broken  
  
the...line.......Kelethin...is...tak......  
  
------------------------------------  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
------------------------------------ 


	9. Ch.9 The Siege

---------------------  
  
Ch.9 The Siege  
  
-------------------  
  
"How is the Ranger?"  
  
"Not good, his injuries are severe. But that isn't the worst part. They are mostly magical wounds, which normally isn't too much of a problem. But these wounds are far beyond what the Orcs are capable of doing."  
  
"So they must have outside support."  
  
"Exactly. If we are going to retake Kelethin, we are going to have to be careful."  
  
"Careful isn't my style."  
  
"If whoever is backing the Orcs is as strong as we think, it should Raziel"  
  
----------------------  
  
The gates to Fewithe were filled with soldiers. Most were on foot, the rest Templars and Grail Knights were on horseback. Standing at the lead of the column was Karasir the Grail Lord. He turned and faced the column. The crowd fell silent.  
  
"In a few moments we march for Kelethin. As you know 12 hours ago, the Crushbone Orcs broke through the joint line and have taken Kelethin. It also has been learn that the orcs have a strong ally. We have no idea who they are or what their number is. What we do know is that they are teach the orcs, powerful magic. So you must be careful. But do not hold back, we must purge the Orcs from the face of Faydwer. We must cleanse these lands, we have waited long enough, we have suffered long enough. We will no longer tolerate thier evil stench fouling our forests or rivers! We will march from, these walls and drive them to extinction. We will win and no one can stop us!."  
  
The troops roared with approval. "For Tunare! For Tunare! For Tunare!" They cheered on.  
  
"For Elrossi! For Elrossi!........Ahh forget it.. Im a minority here.."  
  
"Hehe." Arorua breathed deeply" Are you ready for this Raziel?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"This is it. I cant believe this upcoming battle will decide the fate of Faydwer."  
  
"You should. I suggest you prepare your soul, this will be bloody. regardless of the outcome, this will be a grim"  
  
/Such noble words. You are a good actor Raziel/  
  
Who said I was acting?  
  
/....Cazic help me.../  
  
The troops began their march out of Felwithe. They wound out of Felwithe, the large column turned toward the besieged city of Kelethin. Behind them in Felwithe, the citizens cheered and wished them good luck.  
  
------------------------  
  
The troops halted 200 yards in front of Kelethin. They were horrified at what they saw. The beautiful tree city of Kelethin, was in flames. Screams still reverberated through the woods. The troops faltered, they thought of running. How could the orcs be capable of doing this? What if they do this to us?. Karasir sensed this and rounded in front of them.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Just because your enemy is stronger then you thought, you want to run? Look at what they have done! Look and engrain this image into your mind. Look upon this destruction, and see what has happened to our brothers and sisters the Fie'dal. Do you wish this upon our home?"  
  
The troops roared no.  
  
"Do you want to avenge the fallen?"  
  
They roared together. They were ready. they wanted revenge.  
  
"Then lets go!"  
  
The troops reassured now continued forward, but were once again halted in a few moments. This time they were halted by a column of orcs. They orcs outnumbered them 3-1.  
  
"FORM UP!"  
  
They formed together and created a line. The Orcs did the same  
  
"CASTER'S DRAW!"  
  
On both sides, mana began to fly through the lines courses through each sides spell casters. The air crackled with power.  
  
"PREPARE ARMS!"  
  
Weapons flew from there sheaths. Archers nocked their bows and aimed. Then there was silence, not a soul moved.  
  
"LOOSE!"  
  
Arrows flew from the Felwithe forces closely followed by a volley of magical energy. Everything slammed into the orc line. Flames whipped through their lines singing and crisping the orcs that hadn't been pierced by arrows.  
  
"LOOSE!"  
  
Second and third volleys flew from the Felwithe lines. The orc lines soon vanished as flames completely engulfed them. The troops cheered they had won.  
  
"We did it!"  
  
"You know for some one as old as you, you really are gullible"  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"Yeah I know, you are young considering elves live so long. But what I meant is that its not over. Look around Arorua. The orcs has almost completely destroyed this city. The Fie'dal are more then capable people, and they fell to them. It will take a lot more then a few flame spells to wipe them out"  
  
"I hope your wrong."  
  
"I wish I was......JUMP!"  
  
A bolt leapt from the flaming vortex and crashed into the front of the Felwithe forces. A shock wave carved through them. Above the carnage, some the troops had jumped up in time and landed in the tree tops, just escaping the blast.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"We are going to find out"  
  
The flame vortex abruptly stopped. Large portions of the orc lines had been incinerated,nothing left but dust. The rest were near death, horribly burnt and shredded by arrows. except for one. One orc was unhurt, this orc was being protected by a mana barrier. The barrier fell, and the orc began to chant something. Not wasting time, the Felwithe wizards began to shot off spells at the orc. The spells bounced harmless away from the orc.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Dark Elves"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was to be Dark elves, only they would or could teach Orcs that type of powerful  
  
magic."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dont know. Do I look like the answer man to you?"  
  
The orc continued to chant. The winds halted, and the orc's spell showed its purpose. Corpses orc and elven alike began to stir, slowly rising to their feet. Thousand upon thousands of the dead began to walk.  
  
"Here we go."  
  
"By Tunare.."  
  
Raziel turned to the troops in the tree tops. "HEY!! are you on a coffee break, we got a war to win!" Raziel jumped from the branch and fell towards to the Mixed Orc/Undead line  
  
He plowed into several undead and hacked them to pieces. The undead circled him and began to close in.  
  
/I love the smell of death in the morning, dont you?/  
  
I prefer other things.....but.  
  
"Pressure Cannon!"**  
  
The blast ripped through the undead separating limb from limb. Raziel charged through the hole in the lines and began carving through heading toward the Orc leader.  
  
Meanwhile, the remainder of the Felwithe's forces that hadn't been blasted by the Orc's attack were now rejoining the fight. Sword met rotting flesh and bone, as they clashed. Mana crackled through the air as wizards and magicians pumped bolt after bolt of magic at the relentless undead. The undead continued on, undaunted by the attacks. The forces were taking heavy casualties, and those casualties soon joined the undead ranks. Moral fell with the troops, their hearts were no longer in the fight, they did not want to fight against those who were once their friends, but they did.  
  
/Raziel, you'll have to hurry. The main force cant hold much longer, not with the undead.  
  
Not when their own troops are joining the walking dead./  
  
I know. I know.  
  
Raziel lowered his guard slightly. The undead closed in.  
  
"Seronadon!"  
  
The zombies close to him exploded with white hot flames. Raziel continued slicing through. Suddenly, several of the dead howled as they were bathed in holy light. They howled and screamed as they began to dissolve. Several Templar and paladins fell in beside him.  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Hmph, I could have just let you be all alone"  
  
'Well, since your here. Might as well help me. We have to get to that orc!"  
  
"Right"  
  
Arorua's hands pulsed a bluish white and a beam of light whisked ahead of her dissolving the undead. Other Paladins joined her lengthening the path.  
  
Raziel rushed through, the light fading away and being sealed by the dead again.  
  
"Good luck Raziel."  
  
------------  
  
Several undead howled and fell. Raziel leaped forward, he had finally made it. the orc was there in front of him. His hands flashed red and reddish energy coursed from him and struck the orc. The orc flinched and turned.  
  
"He....comes.......all will ......die.......alll will ......dread......."  
  
/Do you realize who that is?/  
  
Yeah. That's Emperor Crush. But look at his skin. He's dead too. Who did this? And what does he mean comes?  
  
/I think of a few things.../  
  
Now is not the time.  
  
Emperor Crush moaned as the flesh on his arm began to crawl. The flesh began to stretch and rip, slowly forming a blade in his hand. The Emperor chopped at Raziel, and met his sword. Their swords rumbled against each other repeatedly. Raziel dodging several attacks is pushed back into the undead ranks, he wildly cuts through them. Flaying them into pieces.  
  
The Emperor taking the distraction to his advantage begins to weave another spell. Bolts of thunder crash down near Raziel, as he barely escapes being hit. Crush continues to cast spells, but is silenced as Raziel's blade detaches his hands. Raziel's blade sank one more time into the Emperor, this time into his midsection.  
  
/Finish it!/  
  
His eyes went white. And he presses his hands into the Crush's flesh. Power began to radiate violently from both of them. The Emperor began to crumble, his flesh dropping away.  
  
"You..will....join us...in dread.....king ...comes......all..will ..dread...."  
  
The last of the Emperor collapsed to the ground. Raziel still radiated as the undead legions began to crumble and turn to dust. The few reamaning orcs were easily cut down and their bodies incinerated by the Felwithe forces.  
  
"You did it Raziel !! "  
  
Arorua ran up to him and gave him hug. "You were great.....it's finally over."  
  
"I wish it was...but this is only the beginning..."  
  
----------------------------  
  
End Chapter 9  
  
------------------------- 


	10. Ch.10 The Coming of Dread

------------------  
  
Chapter 10 The Coming of Dread  
  
-------------------  
  
" Sire, I understand the need to rebuild to Kelethin, but there are far more pressing matters at hand."  
  
"What could be more necessary then rebuilding Kelethin?"  
  
"We know that the orcs are by themselves completely incapable of using the sorcery. From what we were able to draw from the orcs, leads us to beleive that Dark Elves had been assisting the Orcs."  
  
"You're not telling me anything new Raziel, we have known that they had been forming an alliance for quite some time."  
  
"True, but their previous actions had been minor. But the inclusion of such massive amounts of the undead, into their ranks and the fact that the undead continued to moan something about "dread comes". I believe that they we have only seen the beginning of something much larger.."  
  
"You dont believe in such old myths do you?"  
  
"I didnt until yesterday's battle."  
  
".....and it will be a time of great strife. When the moons are united in darkness and the dead shall walk upon the earth once more."  
  
" A chilling prophecy."  
  
"Yes. but how can this be verified? The only Tier'dal we know of in the area was killed in  
  
the battle."  
  
"It is unfortunate that D'vinn was killed before he could be interrogated. I guess you musrt have to use your Double agent."  
  
"Double agent? I have no double agent."  
  
"You mean , you dont know about Mathasar?"  
  
"Commander Mathasar? what about him?"  
  
"He has been suppling information to D'vinn and Emporer Crush. "  
  
'WHAT!?! Why didn't you say anything before?"  
  
"I didnt say anything because I thought he was working for you. A double agent can bevery valuable in a war you know."  
  
"Mathasar..I cant belive that he would betry us.. He was one of my most trusted Commanders."  
  
"Apperances can be decieving."  
  
"Guards! Find Commander Mathasar, bind him and bring him here!"  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Let Go of me! thats's an order!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir. King's orders. You are to be bound and presented before him for interrogation."  
  
"On what grounds!"  
  
"Treason"  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"Please comply or we will be forced to render you unconscious."  
  
"Fine.."  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Mathasar."  
  
"M'lord. What is the meaning of this. Why am I being restrained?"  
  
"We have reason to belive you are in league with the Teir'dal. I hope..no I pray that we are mistaken."  
  
"Ill make this short. You are mistaken!"  
  
"Is that so Mathasar?"  
  
"You! You have no right to adress me like that. Call me Commander."  
  
"I can and will address you as I feel. Now tell us, why are the Tier'dal trying torevive the  
  
Dread King?"  
  
"I know nothing of him except old wives tales."  
  
"Please enlighten us."  
  
"Grrr.. This apprehensivable! M'lord please release me!"  
  
"I will release you when I feel that you are innocent and not a moment before. Now tell us what do you know about the Dread King?"  
  
"Alright. Long ago, Tunare and Elrossi Marr battle the evil of Cazic Thule. During the wart, Cazic Thule was losing, he needed a new weapon a new right hand to aid him in his war. He went from the plane of Fear and stole several artifacts from Innourk. He then connected them to a rib from his body and placed it in a tomb. His priests then slit their wrists and let the blood fill the tomb. The tomb was then sealed away until the day of the Selquinox-The day of Double Moon eclispe. A day of complete darkness. The darkness filled the tomb and then the one of pure darkness and dread. The one all people fear. The Dread King was spawned.  
  
The Dread King was powerful, infact too powerful. He was uncontrollable, in his rampage he nearly destroyed the alter planes. In desperation the God's formed a temporary alliance and stripped him of most ofhis power and sought to bind him forever. But with his last remaining strength, he broke free and retreated to the mortal realm. There he began regain his power and massed an army of the undead. The Dread King rampaged the face of Norrath, destroying everything including the Great Combine Empire. But he was eventually halted, in Faydwer. There he battled the greatest of The Empire. They were unable to defeat him, bu they managed to succeed were the God's failed. They bound him and sealed him deep underneath Faydwer. But it was prophecied that at the next Selquinox, he will rise again and conquer everything."  
  
"A very haunting prophecy, now tell us why are the Teir'dal trying to restore him?"  
  
"I dont know!"  
  
"Stop your lying Mathasar! I know your a mole planted by the Teir'dal. I saw you giving  
  
D'vinn our battle plans!"  
  
"I did no such thing!"  
  
"Then why are you hiding your true form by a simple enchanter's illusion?"  
  
"....."  
  
"I thought so. Now tell us the truth why are the Teir'dal trying to revive the Dread King? "  
  
"haha...I never would have thought any one could have seen through the shapeshift....It no longers matters now...I will tell you. We are giving the ultimate servant to our Lord!! All will serve our Lord Innourok!!"  
  
"Fool, dont you realize that the Dread King cant be controlled? Dont you realize that he will destroy everyone?"  
  
"He will serve us, because Innourok will rule all!"  
  
"Not a chance. Innourok shall never conquer these lands. I will lay down my life for them.  
  
I am it's protector."  
  
** "haha..So tell me. Who's going to protect the protector? BIOMORPH!"  
  
The bonds and the armor encompassing Mathasar shattered, as his High elfs form rapidally gave away to a new larger form. With in seconds Mathasar towered over the people in the room standing at 8 feet, with razor sharp claws and fangs, he had transform into some type of winged demon. He was some type of strange hybrid.  
  
'What the??"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHHAAHA. You all will die!" Mathasar flapped his massive wings sending huge gust of winds through the throne room, knocking everyone to the ground. He leapt into the air and smashed through the ceiling, taking off into the sky.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Theere is no sign of Mathasar. Im sorry M'lord"  
  
"He is the least of our worries now."  
  
"Yes. Sire, the recent battle with the orcs has depleted our forces. If we are going to prepare ourselves, we must sseek more forces."  
  
"Can we expect anything from Erudin?"  
  
"Yes. but with the Selquinox approaching, I doubt they would arrive in time. "  
  
"Then we must make do then."  
  
"Not entirely. With your permission and your financial backing, I can recruit additional forces."  
  
"You mean mercenaries? I wont be caught dead, having my forces working with mercenaries."  
  
"If you dont, you will be dead"  
  
"I suppose your right. You have my support. Go. and hurry."  
  
"By your leave."  
  
-------------------------  
  
End Chapter 10  
  
------------------------- 


	11. Ch.11 The Long March

-------------------  
  
Ch 11 The Long March  
  
-------------------  
  
"This isn't a very good report Karasir."  
  
"I am sorry M'lord. Raziel's progress is outstanding, but it is that progress which could hurt us. Our runners indicate he has gained a following of around 12,000. But he has been plagued by attacks by the ever- increasing numbers of the undead. If they're not against him they are against a nearby city or village, all these factors are detaining him from returning. Which is distarous, for the Selquinox is only 3 days away." "How about your own troops, Karasir?"  
  
"What is left of the battalions and the locals that have joined us number 20,000. But the number is falling. The longer we wait and patrol the areas, the more number we lose and the more the undead gain. I believe we should attack now and keep the Dark Elves from completing the ritual."  
  
" I wish we had more time to wait for Raziel's mercenaries, but your right Karasir. March for Dagnor's Cauldron"  
  
"Yes M'lord"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Unaware of the mounting forces in the northern lands, Raziel's mercenary army, now called by locals The Grudgebringers, defends a small trading post from an attack by goblins.  
  
"Attack! Move up the western flank! Don't let a greenskin survive!"  
  
Arrows flew swiftly through the air, carving through the fleeing goblins.  
  
"Charge!"  
  
Springing forward the main section of the battle column chased in pursuit of the goblins. The goblins fell quickly under the oncoming blades of the horsed Calvary. With in a few moments the battle was over. The trading post was lightly damaged, several buildings had been lit aflame by the goblins others had dozens of arrows and blood splattered over them.  
  
"Thank you so much you have saved us all. How can we ever repay you?"  
  
"Ill give you hint, they are small, round, and have a nice sound to them in a chest."  
  
"...? I don't understand."  
  
"Think about it..Think hard."  
  
"O! Yes of course your army will be well compensated."  
  
"Good." Raziel turned towards the army. "Men rest and enjoy yourself while you can. We  
  
march in 3 hours."  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Hey what's wrong Ar? Why the long face?......"  
  
"Nothing.......sigh....."  
  
"OOO. I know what's wrong. Ar's got a crush! Ar's got a crush! Ar's got a crush!"  
  
"I do not!!.......no...your right....."  
  
"Name a time I have been wrong."  
  
"We.."  
  
"Don't answer that. So...who is it?"  
  
"Like Im going to you Mia, miss blabber mouth."  
  
"UH! That hurts. I'm feel so hurt that you don't trust me. O well I can guess...O I know it's Karasir. Well who wouldnt like him?"  
  
"nope."  
  
"Morgann?"  
  
"no"  
  
"Raziel?"  
  
"......no"  
  
"AH HAH!!! I knew it! When did you fall for him?"  
  
"...I guess I've always ...but I didnt realize it until 2 weeks ago, just before he left to gather the merc army"  
  
---------------  
  
"So when are we leaving for the southern lands?"  
  
"We are not. I am going to the southern territory."  
  
"Why are you leaving me?"  
  
"I have my reasons. Now go inside."  
  
"No."  
  
"Dont be stubborn. Go inside and go practice your sword skills"  
  
"Is that why your leaving me behind, because you think I am too weak?"  
  
Arorua quickly punches in the shoulder.  
  
"OW! Stop that!" He rubs his sore shoulder. "That's not the reason, though one reason is  
  
that you keep beating on me. "  
  
"O your such a wimp, I don't hit you that hard."  
  
"Tell my bruises that."  
  
"Such a big baby"  
  
"Yep. C'ya later" He turns to leave.  
  
"HEY! Come back here and tell me why."  
  
"Alright, alright. The reason is... the upcoming battles we are going to be facin will result in the deaths of hundreds...I don't want you to join them.. Intelligence, skill, and beauty are rare comidities in this world. It's even more precious when one person is imbued with all of them."  
  
"...."  
  
He steps back toward her and holds her tight in his arms. " I dont want any harm to come to you." He kisses her for a few precious moments, then lets go and heads out the gates.  
  
"Raziel........"  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah. I know."  
  
A page enters the castle village and begins to annouce a message.  
  
"Attention all those enlisted in the ranks of Felwithe! You are to report to the castle immediatly! The King has decreed that we will stand still no longer, the troops are marching to destroy the undead threat. Once again, if you have enlisted report to the castle at once for arming!"  
  
"So the time has come."  
  
"Yeah. Lets head to the castle."  
  
----------------------------  
  
"You wished to see me M'lord Karasir?"  
  
"Yes, Arorua. I have summoned you here, to answer a few questions for me."  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Please skip the formalities. Now the first question. You have been assisting Raziel since he has arrived in this area, what do you think of his character?"  
  
"I feel that he is good man, he has done so much for us and is continuing to do so much for us. I feel that he is a valuable asset to us."  
  
"Good. That is all I wanted to here then. I just wanted to be sure your heart and your head were in line."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"You should know better, Mia is a terrible gossip."  
  
"She didnt!!"  
  
"she did."  
  
"Why i ought to..."  
  
He chuckled, then stepped over to the side and picked up a sheathed sword. Waiting a moment, he unsheathed it. It was finely crafted sword, it shimmered slightly. Karasir tighten his grip on the hilt and the sword ignited with bluish white flames encirvling it.  
  
"Is that.."  
  
"Yes, it the Masamune, one of the 3 holy blades of Tunare. Commander Bernheardt wields the Fiery Avenger, and King Tearis Thex wields the Essence Flare. Each one was forged by the goddess herself."  
  
"It is impressive."  
  
"Yes it is. It still awes me even after all these years. But how i go it impresses me even more, who would have thought that a blade, enchanted or not could chose it's owner. Maybe some day, I will tell you that story. Well enough remencing we must join the army and march for Dagnor's Cauldron"  
  
"His tomb is there?"  
  
"Yes. If only he had been destroyed all those years ago. I guess we will just have to finish what the ancient ones started." ------------------------ ------  
  
The next 3 days blurred together as the three great armies marched towards each other. In the Northern lands, the last of the great army of Felwithe faced little opposition as it made its way to the entrance of Dagnor's Cauldron. But they were soon stopped when a massive counter strike of the undead pinned them against the Butcher Block mountains.  
  
In the Southern tip of Faydwer Raziel's Army, The Grudgebringers continued on constantly plagued by any and everything that could fight, monster and and undead alike. They continued on through the next 2 days making little progress. His army was exhausted from all the constant engagements and the horrendous pace that they were forced to march in order to make make it to Dagnor's Cauldron in time. Then just before daybreak on the second day.  
  
"Undead forces up ahead Sir!"  
  
"Nothing new. Charge! Hack them to peices!"  
  
His battered army once again sprung like a cat upon the waves of the undead, but sooner then any one suspected the undead forces went down. And what lie ahead of them was what they had been praying for. Clear open territory, not a living dead in sight. With great happiness, they resumed there march unhalted and by nightfall had finally made it too within 1 hours march of Dagnor's Cauldron.  
  
"Rest well. And ready yourelves for tommorrow."  
  
The worn troops slept soundly, weeks of marching and battles had given them a good apetitte for sleep. They slept and slept until midday. Woken not by raziel's orders but by the famaliar sounds of battle. The army of Felwithe had broken through and was nowengaged with the hordes of the undead that guarded the entrance to Dagnor's. They readied themselves and soon were in formation and prepared to join the fight. But for the first time in weeks they were afraid, the undead they had fought before had never been so numerous. This time the undead outnumbered them 7-1. And the undead had never been so close to their sourcee of strength, The Dread King. High above, in the sky the two moons were beginning to eclispe the sun and it was quickly getting dark, he would be arriving soon.  
  
/So Raziel, this is it. The Dread King, the whole dead damned army. What are we doing here? It certainly isn't for the platinum or the women that's for sure. Is it for the glory?/  
  
I dont give a damn about glory. I do what I must  
  
/That's no answer, why must you do it?/  
  
I don't know, I honestly don't know. You would think that after coming all this way and with all these men at my back, that I would have some reason. Well, maybe there is one reason, just one.  
  
/And what is it?/  
  
I live to cheat death.  
  
/A good enough reason for anybody/  
  
Raziel circles his horse around faces his troops.  
  
"Men ready yourselves, in a few moments, we face The Dread King and all his legions and the taste of fear is upon your lips. I say spit out the fear, drive out the dread with bloodlust, wage war on horror. Slay and slay again, and you might live. ........ATTTACK! DESTROY!!!!! SLAUGHTER!!!!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
End Chapter 11  
  
------------------------- 


	12. Ch.12 Call of the Hero

----------  
  
Chapter 12 Call of the Hero  
  
-----------  
  
"Dre......ad...... come.......s........Dread c...mes........" The unending hordes of the living dead continued to moan as they engaged the coalition forces. The battle was not going well, the dead were numerous and untiring. The coalition fought with everything they had, but they were failing, the dead were pushing them back. They were too strong and with every second they were growing stronger.  
  
"PRESS ON MEN! GIVE NO GROUND! FIGHT FOR EVERY INCH!"  
  
Karasir, the Holy Grail Lord sliced through the undead with his flaming blade the Masamune. With single swings he brought down several undead, giving some moral to the faltering troops, but the effect did not last. It was over the coalition was dying, every one would suffer, Felwithe, Kaladim, everyone on Norrath would suffer. The troops knew it, and some were beginning to run. Karasir desperately tried to think of something to boost moral to get his troops back into fighting form, they didn't have much time left, they had to get inside Dagnor's Cauldron and stop the resurrection of the Dread King. It seemed as if Tunare was on his side.  
  
"FIRE!" A voice echoed over the countryside, then followed by a loud whistling noise.  
  
Karasir didn't have a chance to prepare himself as several flaming objects flew over him and crashed into the undead line and exploded, ripping the dead into shreds and incinerating them. He looked back, and saw hope. Raziel's army had made it just in time; his army was a blessing.  
  
"FIRE!" Gnomes in his army quickly scurried away from some large clockwork machines and then large bursts of flame erupted from the clockworks followed by the same boom. More flaming balls soared through the air and smashed into the undead lines.  
  
"CHARGE!"  
  
The mercenaries charged forward, all in a loud roar. Moral soared in the coalition and those that had given up hope resumed the fight with increased vigor. The mercenary army rumbled to towards the undead and had it not been impossible, it could have been said the emotionless undead were actually afraid.  
  
All three armies were now interlocked. Blades meet rotting flesh, magic ripped though death, and finally for the first time. The undead were now being pushed back.  
  
In the midst of the battle, Raziel and Karasir were now back to back intertwined with undead hordes.  
  
"I take it you were going to try to win this without me?"  
  
"I wouldn't have had too if you weren't so slow"  
  
"Blame it on them, not me. I got here as fast as i could" he said while vivisecting more undead.  
  
"Excuses, Excuses."  
  
"Will you two boys stop bickering over everything."  
  
"HEY!!!! Ar, didn't I tell you too stay in Felwithe?"  
  
"Since when do I listen to you?"  
  
"Since I said so!"  
  
"Deal with it."  
  
"Of all the..."  
  
His sword slashed through 2 zombies  
  
stupid..."  
  
1 more was burnt by magic  
  
"stubborn things.."  
  
He kicks the head of another.  
  
"you could do"  
  
He reaches out and rips the arms of yet another  
  
"why this?"  
  
"Because we need all the fighters we can get, especially the skilled ones."  
  
Arorua begins to whisper something into the wind; she brings her hands together sweeping strings of mana together. She shimmers slightly.  
  
"Eternal Light!"  
  
An orb of bluish light pulse from her hands forming a sphere around them, dissolving the undead around them.  
  
Arorua staggers a bit. Raziel catches and holds her.  
  
"You ok!?!'  
  
"...Yeah.. just a little tired.. spell ..drained me.." She stands back up, a little wobbly but ready for more.  
  
"Hey you did it! Look you've opened the way to Dagnor's Cauldron." The group of three had been battling near the entrance and Arorua's spell and cleared the path, it had also prevent more undead from entering inside to attack them.  
  
"Let's hurry through, we have some time left."  
  
They rushed through the winding path and hurried as fast as they could. They ran on and on and after a few moments they reached the other side. Jagged peaks erupted all over the area; it was a grim macabre place. As fast as they could manage, they scaled up and down the peaks until they saw the expansive lake. Several Teir'dal were standing in front of the lake chanting some ancient spell and perverting the winds of mana to their bidding. One of the Teir'dal noticed them and quickly cast a spell at them. Suddenly a ball of ice shards hurtled toward them. Raziel attacking instinctively jumped in front of the ball blocking it from striking Arorua or Karasir.  
  
He made no cry of pain, but his sword and his crafted steel armor was instantly shredded, several of the shards cut into him. His blood flowed freely upon the ground. He then crashed to his knees and panted, the winds knocked out of him.  
  
"Raziel!!!" Arorua rushed to him.  
  
Karasir seeing a chance as the Teir'dal began to loose another volley, leapt high into the air, intent on sending his blade though the Teir'dal sorcerer. But it was not to be; he struck some form of energy barrier and was tossed into one of the outlying pillars.  
  
"Karasir!"  
  
The Teir'dal sorcerer smiled and began to cast another spell, when abruptly the mana flowing through him stopped, and his flesh began to rot away. He howled in pain, in tune with the other Teir'dal, as the same began to happen to them. *  
  
Arorua afraid, looked up into the sky, terrified of what she might see, and sadly she was right.  
  
High in the sky, the two moons slowly blocked out the last of the sun. And with a sudden flash, the last of the light in the sky faded away, darkness quickly whipped across the land, and finally covered the great lake. Deep below the lake underneath the island in the center, darkness poured through the cracks and crept into the long sealed tomb of the Dread King. The Land began to rumble and crack and the great lake of Dagnor's Cauldron began to boil away. The heat was intense, it instantly burned up the rotting Tier'dal, Arorua used all of her magical ability to shield herself and Raziel from the heat and steam.  
  
In moments the lake had completely boiled away and the land that was once covered in water now began to rise. All of Faydwer rumbled and shook violently, as the ancient Citadel of Dread rose to the surface. Underneath what was once the island in the center of the lake, was an immense temple, it soon stood high above the rest of the surrounding rock.  
  
Then all was quiet. Nothing moved. Not the soldiers outside the Cauldron, not even the undead. Nothing moved in the endless darkness.  
  
Seconds seemed to stretch into hours, as all knew what was happening; all knew what was happening next.  
  
The silence was suddenly broken as a great roared left the temple, closely followed by a shockwave of energy, which coursed over the land. Smashing everything. Then at the entrance to the Temple, a massive figure emerged. It was over 7 feet tall. A giant skeleton with flesh and sinew dripping off, it was donned in some type of unknown metal armor. It brandished in one hand a large sword and the other was covered in some sort of tattered glove, it appeared to be made of various types of flesh. The Dread King was now awake. *  
  
---------------  
  
The Dread King stared off into the distance and roared. It then leapt off the steps of the Temple and fell several hundred feet. Crashing into the surface and landing on it's feet. It locked its gaze on the wounded Raziel and Arorua. It lifted its hand and pointed at them. Mana began to gather at its fingertips. In a moment, a large beam of mana leapt from its hand towards them. Then just as suddenly. The beam has been redirected. And Karasir stood before them, his sword the Masamune at high ready, the magical barrier around him faded.  
  
The Dread King looked at him with interest and readied its sword. Karasir jumped forward. "Die you abomination!!!!" His sword leapt out towards the Dread King and cut only air, he whirled himself around the King and went to bash him on the back, but the Dread King was much faster and caught him by the hand and lifted him into the air.  
  
With a single slice of his blade, Karasir's arm was detached. He screamed in pain, but was interrupted by the Dread King's blade once again, this time puncturing straight through his Arorua. and Raziel into him careening sword, his off knocked hand, in firmly grasped still arm with sword his air the up Lord Grail a wounded mortally lifted King Dread The  
  
The Dread King lifted Karasir's arm into the air above him, and heartily drank the blood the  
  
flowed from the severed limb. After having his fill he cast to lifeless husk aside and once again set his sights on Raziel and Arorua.  
  
"Karasir!!! Hold on!!"  
  
"agggh..........It...looks like my......time...aaaaa....has come...."  
  
"Don't talk like that! We can heal you when kill this thing, just hold on!!!"  
  
"Always...the ...optimist........Hold out your ........ hand.....please..."  
  
Arorua held out her hand and Karasir picked up the Masamune, it's flames no longer burning. And placed it in her hand and forced her to grip it tightly. The Masamune ignited into flames once again.  
  
"I...knew it.....the blade....is never....wrong....Trust....it...like...I have....protect..it and  
  
..our people..untill...you must...pass it on....so is....the...fate of the holy..swords...and  
  
the..knights of the Grail........You..will...do well." Karasir smiled and his heart beat no longer.  
  
"KARASIR!!!!" *  
  
She stood up and faced the Dread King. Tears ran from her eyes.  
  
"DAMN YOU!!!!!"  
  
The Masamune's flames grew hotter and out of control.  
  
"I'LL DESTROY YOU IF IT"S THE LAST THING I DO!"  
  
The Masmune's flames spilled from the sword and encompassed her, and instead of burning her, created a shining white armor.  
  
"DIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!" Mana leapt through her body, and she surged forward. Her sword leapt  
  
out at the Dread King, smashing into his own. Her assault quickly overmatched the Dread King pushing him back against the large pillar island. Her blade sung as it crashed against his, each powerful swing pushed the Dread King further and further into the rock. Her anger swelled more and she leapt high into the air, and unleashed a blitzkrieg of magical attacks, each flying wildly towards the Dread King. Some connected; others missed and devastated the island pillar. She continues her onslaught and eventually the blasts shatters the bottom of the pillar and sent the entire pillar and the temple on top of the Dread king.  
  
After a few moments, the dust settled and she floated gently to the ground. Her chest heaved in and out as she gasped for air. Her strength and her anger were gone, but she had done it. The Dread King was no more.  
  
Or so she thought. With a great roar, the rubble and rock flew through the air, and there inside was the Dread King, his armor had been ripped to pieces, but he himself was nearly unscathed. With a sudden quickness, several bolts of energy flew toward her; all slammed of them into a mana barrier encompassing her, but with each blow the barrier faltered. She had no strength left to continue. She fell to her knees.  
  
"Get up!!!" a voice echoed through her head.  
  
Raziel?  
  
"Stand up!!!"  
  
She painfully rose to her feet. She heard some noise behind her, it was Raziel. He was on his feet, but his wounds were severe. He was also low on strength; he was in no condition to fight. But he placed his sword in front of him and began to cast a spell.  
  
"SOUL BARRIER!"  
  
Instantly she felt her strength return, she felt her power growing in leaps in bounds, far beyond what it once was, she also felt like something was encompassing her..protecting her.  
  
"Do it! Worry not about your safety, I can protect you from harm. Just finish him off! Destroy him!" Raziel's voice echoed through her mind.  
  
She realized what he had done, the ultimate bond of trust. He had given her his soul to strengthen her and protect her. His strength and his powers were now hers. What ever pain was meant for her he would feel, what wounds were meant for her, were now his, if she lived so did he, if she died, so did he. She was overwhelmed, this was more then just protecting her, this was his way of....  
  
She didn't get a chance to finish her thought as the Dread King attacked. His sword connecting with hers, then his claws raked across her shoulder. She felt nothing, nor did she receive a wound. She dodged his next series of blows and leapt to his side. Her blade swung out and connected, raking across the Dread King's arm. She leapt back avoiding his swing, then she sent the Masamune through the Dread King's hand. Chopping it and his sword off. The Dread King took no notice and hurled more bolts of mana from his other hand. They bounced harmlessly of her, and then she rushed forward and planted the Masamune in his chest. The Masamune flared up and she ripped it straight up through his head and out. At close range she redid the massive barrage of magical attacks against him. The Dread King howled as the energy ate him, disintegrating parts of him. Soon he was encompassed, and with one more attack she gathered all the mana she could into a single burst and hurled into the Dread King. The ball of energy that now encompassed the Dread King, exploded. And that was last thing Arorua saw.*  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Cheers roared across the continent as the Moons separated and the sun shone brightly once again. The undead that plagued the land, began to fall apart and finally after all this time were laid down for their eternal rest. Outside Dagnor's Cauldron, the troops roared victory as they, brought in Arorua and Raziel back to the camp and headed back home. It was a time of great celebration, though there was sadness for all those that gave there lives to protect the continent, the families and friends of those that were lost, had some comfort in knowing that their loved ones had given their all to keep them safe.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
End Chapter 12  
  
----------------------------------  
  
  


	13. Chapter 13 The Tie That Binds

-------------  
  
Chapter 13 The Tie That Binds  
  
-------------  
  
Faydwer shook once again over the next few days, but this time not because off death and destruction, it was a great time of celebration. The armies that had saved Faydwer and in fact Norrath all received hero's welcomes. There wasn't a city on the continent that was in uproar. Felwithe was no exception.  
  
----------  
  
The army of Felwithe began to march at a slowed speed as it the gates of Felwithe became visible. As the army approached, shouts from lookout posts on top of the city walls could be heard.  
  
"They're back! They're back! Open the gates! Open the gates!"  
  
The endless cheers of the populace soon drowned the noise of the marching army out.Thousands of people flocked to the city streets and cheered for the troops. Some of the gnomes from Raziel's mercenary army that had stayed began to shoot off fireworks high into the sky. Court musicians played loud joyous music as the troops marched toward the castle. At the lead of the column were Raziel and Arorua.  
  
"I've never had a hero's welcome before, it is one of the few things we lack in Erudin."  
  
"Yes, it is nice...I wish it hadn't come at such a high price. So many people have lost their lives. So many people who should did not deserve this."  
  
"Death comes to us all Arorua. It is true that people died in this war, but they did not lose  
  
their lives like some criminal. They gave their lives to protect and save these people, and I know that if they got a second chance. They would do it again without hesitation."  
  
"I suppose your right..but it doesn't make much easier.....Why, was I chosen to bear the Masamune? Why not continue to let Karasir to bear it?"  
  
"That is something, you will have to find out on your own. But I could not think of a better person to wield it."  
  
"You always know the right thing to say to make me feel better Raziel. You seem to be skilled in many things...that is when you're not drinking."  
  
"Every one has vice"  
  
He slowed to a stop and circled to face his army for one final time. The crowds fell silent.  
  
"People f this town. Gaze upon the soldiers you see here today. Lock them into your mind  
  
and remember them always. These that stand before you and those that do not, have given more, then could have been asked of any one. They have laid down their lives and their souls to protect these lands. They have answered the call of light to quell the darkness. They have faced the face of dread itself and have emerged VICTOURIOUS!!"  
  
The crowd roared again.  
  
"Now army of light, listen to me one last time.....EAT!! DRINK!!! BE MERRY!!! YOU'VE  
  
EARNED IT!! ARMY DISMISSED!!"  
  
The troops now joined the crowds in cheers and began to break apart, going to the welcome arms of friends, family and loved ones. Raziel continued on to the castle and placed his horse into the stables. Arorua followed closely and did the same. Raziel seemed exhausted and disoriented. He continued to the stable doors and stared out upon the city, night had fallen but the city was alit by parties and celebration that it seemed like broad day. Raziel sat down and continued to gaze out onto the city. Arorua sat down beside him.  
  
"What is it Raziel?"  
  
"It is a beautiful site to behold. Truly worth protecting."  
  
"Yes. Felwithe a beautiful city, especially with the celebration going on down there."  
  
"I wasn't talking about the city."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"Do you really have to ask?"  
  
She breathed deeply, she felt herself turning red.  
  
He turned to face her.  
  
"Raziel......back when we were fighting the Dread King.....why did you"  
  
"Use the Soul Barrier spell?"  
  
"Yes. That is such a dangerous spell. If I had died or had received a serious blow. You  
  
could have....."  
  
"I know. But I knew you would win, you just needed a little help."  
  
"But the soul barrier can only be used on some one who is means much to you, a person  
  
that you..."  
  
"love...... I do Arorua. I love you."  
  
"Raziel......"  
  
She began to cry. In her life, she had never felt this way before, nor had she ever had someone mean so much to her. It was overwhelming; she didn't know what to do. Raziel helped her. He reached over and held her. Her tears flowed more freely and she reached for him, holding him tightly and kissed him. She felt so happy in his arms, so warm. She held him tighter.  
  
"mmph....my ribs...not so tight Ar...."  
  
She giggled. "Sorry"  
  
She turned around in his arms and lay against his chest. They looked out across the city, lights dancing through the streets, music being played loudly, an occasional firework shooting into the air. Raziel ran his hand through her hair and across her body. She sighed happily, in a state of complete contentment. They watched the celebration gone on deep into the night, they watched as it died down and soon the city was quiet and all the lights and fireworks had stopped. Arorua slowly turned around and kissed Raziel again. Then gently pushed him to the ground.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Karasir will be missed greatly, he was one of our finest. However, what of his sword the  
  
Masamune? A successor to him must be chosen."  
  
"A successor has been chosen M'lord. The Masamune and Karasir chose me. M'lord"  
  
Arorua reached behind her back, grasped the hilt of the Masamune, and withdrew it. She squeezed the hilt tightly and the sword ignited into flames.  
  
"So, you young Arorua have been chosen to become our Grail Lord. To succeed Karasir. The Masamune has chosen, so it shall be. The Masamune always chooses well."  
  
"Thank you M'lord."  
  
"But even so, you still have much training left ahead of you, your skills must honed much further before we can perform the Grail Rites of Lordship. Therefore, for the time being, you will become a Grail Knight, until such day that the flames of the Masamune glow white. Only then while you truly be ready. So, go to your quarters for the time being and prepare your soul for the Rites of Knight Hood."  
  
"Yes M'lord"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Shied away deep inside Felwithe Castle and with out fanfare, the peaceful ceremony of Knighthood is being undertaken. Inside the small hall, only a few people have been allowed inside to witness the sacred ceremony. On the left side of the hall is Raziel with Reyas on his shoulder and a Grail Knight. On the right side are two other Grail Knights. In the front are King Tearis Thex and his advisors Caerdwill and Morgann. The King stands before a small alter, inside the altar is a pool of water. They wait silently for several minutes, then the doors to the hall open, and Arorua walks inside, adorned in simple paladin robe.  
  
/This is exciting don't you think? No one outside the knights has ever seen this  
  
ceremony./  
  
Yes, it is.  
  
/What is on your mind?/  
  
Nothing….  
  
/Your lying. You seem to forget that I can tell easily when you lie. We are bonded you  
  
know./  
  
…….  
  
/Your not actually thinking about…../  
  
Yes I am.  
  
/You have been around them to long. You know it will never work./  
  
Never hurts to try.  
  
/It could spell disaster./  
  
I know.  
  
Arorua moved up to the altar and stood still.  
  
"Paladin of Tunare, what is your duty?" spoke the King  
  
"My duty, is to protect the people and the land."  
  
"Who do you protect it from?"  
  
"Those who seek to defile it."  
  
"And who purifies you and gives you divine strength to conquer the defilers."  
  
"Tunare."  
  
Caerdwill and Morgann move to her sides and remove her robe. Arorua kneels down before  
  
the altar.  
  
"As a Paladin, you defend our people and our lands from those who seek to defile us. Even so, you are not pure enough or strong enough to protect us from all invaders. So by Tunare's will, you will be purified and nurtured into a higher form."  
  
The King turns around reaches into a small cubby in the wall and with draws a wooden chalice. He takes the chalice and dips it into the pool. He places the chalice to her lips and Arorua drinks the water. Her body pulses a gentle blue as she drinks it. When she is down the King places the chalice back into the cubby and faces her.  
  
"Now, rise young one. Now longer shall you be known as a Paladin of Tunare, but as one of Tunare's Knights of the Grail." Arorua stood up and a new robe was placed onto her. It was silk with silver lining, signifying her passage into the ranks of the Grail Knights.  
  
"Welcome to our Ranks, Holy Grail Knight Arorua."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
/Are you sure about this Raziel? The Council will not like this./  
  
I've never cared what the council thought before, and I am certainly not going to start now.  
  
/Well, I'm not going to stop you…Aside from a few minor details, you could not have picked better./  
  
Nice to have your consent.  
  
/Your welcome…Hey…Do you hear that?/  
  
Yes…sounds nice……sounds like Elder Koda'dal… .It's coming from the old watchtower.  
  
*  
  
/Need me to translate?/  
  
No, that is one of few languages I did study.  
  
"Caught by the moonlight,  
  
A silent mist, a shimmer in the trees  
  
Oh what a night for dreams, a night of destiny.  
  
Others are sleeping  
  
So unaware of magic in the air  
  
Magic you were  
  
just for me"  
  
Raziel begins to climb up the winding stairs to the top of the tower  
  
"Sweet fascination  
  
Though I don't understand the words you say  
  
You whisper soft and low, and I am swept away  
  
Touch of enchantment  
  
I tremble when you hold me close this way  
  
Drawn like a moth  
  
to a flame"  
  
He reaches the top and stops just at the door. It is Arorua; she is staring of into the  
  
distance. She has beautiful singing voice.  
  
"My fate is in your arms tonight  
  
Though love is shining in your eyes, will you be mine tomorrow?  
  
My heart will nevermore be free  
  
A part of you I'll always be, from now until eternity  
  
Deep as the ocean  
  
With every kiss, I'm deeper in your spell  
  
Love me again tonight, you are my one desire  
  
Waves of emotion  
  
I know that this is where I want to be  
  
Locked in your arms  
  
With no key  
  
My fate is in your arms tonight  
  
Though love is shining in your eyes, will you be mine tomorrow?  
  
My heart will nevermore be free  
  
A part of you I'll always be, from now until eternity"*  
  
"A very beautiful song Arorua."  
  
"Huh! O..Raziel..you scared me."  
  
"Sorry. Where did you learn that?"  
  
"My mother used to sing it to me when I was little..It always used to make me feel safe and secure. I don't know why..It just always has."  
  
"hmm…… You know, so much has happened lately. I have been meaning to ask you something. "  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, I'll ask you a little bit later. Let's just watch the sky for right now."  
  
"Ok." She turns back and looks back out into the distance, but this time Raziel comes up  
  
behind her and wraps his arms around her. He holds her like this for a while then he takes hold off her right hand and squeezes it gently. He lets go, and brings his hand back to her waist.  
  
Arorua didn't pay attention to what he did for a moment. Until she notices that her hand doesn't feel right, it feels slightly heavier then usual, not much heavier, but just enough to be noticeable. She looks down and gasps. On her finger is blackened platinum ring with a black star-fire diamond embedded in it.  
  
"Yes Raziel! Yes, I will marry you!"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
End Chapter 13  
  
---------------------------------- 


	14. Ch 14 Best of The Best

-------------------  
  
Ch 14 Best of The Best  
  
-------------------  
  
It's interesting how things work out. One day you're lopping of the heads off the undead  
  
the next day you're walking down the isle. It really is quite interesting, maybe one day I shall sit down and study it……probably not.  
  
One month after a proposed to Arorua, we were married. It was a pretty big event. The King just had to make sure that every body was there. So much for entering Felwithe covertly. What a wonderful ceremony it was. Especially Ar, she looked so nice in her white silk gown, the stereotyped blushing bride.  
  
"Friends, Family, people of Faydwer. We are gathered here today within the halls of Tunare, to wed these young lovers. What they feel for each other, can only be expressed as love, though we know that what they feel for each can never truly be defined. Except that it is a deep bond for each other and that they will never want to be separated, it is this which bond which makes them complete. The groom has prepared who has prepared his own vows shall now speak them."  
  
"Arorua, you are the best thing that has happened to me in my life. Whether you believe  
  
it or not but I have been waiting for this moment my entire life. You mean everything to me, your beauty, your intelligence, your skills are more then I could ever hope for. I am overjoyed and honored that you will by my wife. I am yours from now and until eternity."  
  
Arorua smiles brightly at Raziel.  
  
"And the bride shall now speak her vows."  
  
"Raziel. You have touched my life in so many different ways. You have been a friend, a companion. On numerous occasions a lifesaver. You have shown me so much, how to and eternity." until now from yours am I husband, my be will you that honored overjoyed someone. love to how pleasures, simple many enjoy myself,  
  
"By the power vested in me, by the Goddess Tunare. I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
And I did. Cheers erupted throughout the Palace chapel and outside as well. There was the usual feasting and dancing that accompanies any wedding or joyous event. Ar danced like an angel. I on the other hand danced like a bear in sandals. No one is perfect. The party went on well into the night and ended around 3 in the morning. Ar and I retired to our quarters and I can leave the rest up to your imagination.  
  
---------------------  
  
Needless to say, it was pretty easy going time for the next few weeks. We did not really all that much except to help rebuild Kelethin. Which interestingly, with the help of Kaladim dwarfs and those always underfoot gnomes. Kelethin was rebuilt in less time then it took to burn it down. Quite an amazing accomplishment.  
  
It was in this that allowed us to do something, that all newly weds like to do. Which is going on a honeymoon. Once again the underfoot gnomes, were able to help us once again. They had been building a clockwork exploration ship, before the war against the Dread King arose. Now that he was out of the way, they had completed the ship and were preparing to cast off. But they needed some people to help them explore any other lands they may find. So Arorua and I joined them, seeing how it would give us time to see exotic places and do exotic things..which I will leave to your imagination again.  
  
But unfortunately, I made two mistakes. First of which was a gnomish clockwork. I should have known better, seeing how clockworks aern't the most reliable. The second mistake and into in the up a from that to Freeport. board room took left XV Coral repairing not were those all So Antonica. away far we luckily journey, our halted air. feet 4 jutting is reef coral on aground run gnomes it Leave gnomes. by piloted was XV, named aptly which ship,  
  
Which was a difficult task, seeing how nearly every inn was filled with visitors for the Best of the Best competition. A sporting event which pitted entrants in duels for a hefty sum of money and the coveted Sword of Champions. A worthless gold-plated, short sword which had inscribed on it. 'Best of The Best'. And like good tourists, Ar and I went to watch the Tournament.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Step right up! Come get em will I got em! Tickets to the hottest show in Norrath! Tickets to the Best of the Best!"  
  
"Ill take 2 tickets."  
  
"All right lad. Say, you be in fine fightin shape. Why not enter into the Tourney and show your lady friend how good ye be"  
  
"She already knows how good I am. In fact, she was telling Tunare that several times last night."  
  
"RAZIEL!"  
  
"Har-Har! You are full of boasts me-boy! I'm sure a fine lad can more then prove his worth in the ring. And if ye enter. Your lady will get free seating in the front section."  
  
"That's okay. I'm not interested in fighting at the moment. Maybe next year."  
  
"if ye say so lad. Tis a shame, that today's lads are so run with yellow. Here ye tickets  
  
lad"  
  
"I can't believe I married such a wimp. Humph. Maybe I should go to the Marr Temple and marry one of the fighters"  
  
"!!!!!!! WAH! You wouldn't!"  
  
"I would"  
  
"….how do I get suckered into things like this…….. Hey! Where is the fighter sign in!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
How do I get pushed around so easily? I commanded thousands of troops against the Dread King that obeyed my every command. Now look at me, getting pressured into a stupid tournament. Women…  
  
The Arena was packed with thousands of spectators from across Norrath. All were favoring their champion or there idol. It was quite noisy, but the noise wasn't near as loud as it was when the announcer shouted the entrance of the fighters.  
  
"All rise for your fighters!"  
  
The entrants entered the arena and began to fill it up. Cheers and bows rumbled through the arena as people cheered for there favorite and booed the ones they hated.  
  
"THE FIRST UNARMED MATCH IS……. DIAS MALCON VERSUS JURION NOCLAM OF THE  
  
MARR TEMPLE!"  
  
The arena cleared out and all was left were the first. It was a short battle Dias a simple warrior from Qeynos was easily bested by the furious assault of Jurion a well-trained Templar.  
  
The Initial rounds went rather quickly. And soon it was my turn.  
  
"THE FINAL PRELIMANRY ROUND IS…… JEBULA SARAX OF THE ASHEN ORDER VERSUS RAZIEL EOM'BRN!"  
  
"Yeah Raziel!" I heard Ar. Cheering She can be really loud sometimes..  
  
"FIGHTERS READY!"*  
  
Jebula assumed an offensive stance. Raziel assumed no stance, just stared at Jebula.  
  
"BEGIN!"  
  
"WAAZZAH!" Screamed Jebula as he launched himself into a flying kick. A cross block from Raziel deflected his kick. It set Jeb off balance and he fell to the ground, but hand springed back to his feet. He resumed his assault. He unleashed a fast flurry of punches of kicks. Some were blocked others connected and connected hard. Jeb jumped straight into the air and used a mid air round kick. It slammed into Raziel's head and he went tumbling to the ground.  
  
Jeb turned around to the Arena and raised his hands in victory.  
  
/Ahhh the infamous, use your head to block technique, scary stuff./  
  
So. Its not like he is winning.  
  
/He's not the one on the ground, now is he?/  
  
If you can't see what I am doing, then you're a lousy familiar.  
  
/of course I do./  
  
Yeah right.  
  
Raziel got up. Somewhat painfully.  
  
"Hey! We aren't finished yet!"  
  
Jebula turned around, angry and disappointed that Raziel stood up. But his anger turned into surprise at what Raziel did.  
  
"Let's see how you like your own medicine"  
  
Raziel stood up perfectly erect, exhaled deeply. Then snapped into an offensive stance. It shocked Jebula. It was a mirror image of the stance he had used to open with.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
In an instant Raziel, was on the attack. A flurry of punches went straight through Jeb's guard. In a few more blows, Jeb was reeling, nearly ready to collapse. Raziel back flipped away. And then reassumed the offensive stance. He waited a few moments. Long enough for Jeb to make eye contact. Then Raziel drove Jeb into the Arena wall with one flying kick. *  
  
The audience slowly counted "…5!…..6!….7!…..8!…9!….10!"  
  
"THE WINNER! RAZIEL EOM"BRN!"  
  
"YEAH! RAZIEL!" Arorua cheered.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
End Chapter 14  
  
--------------------------------------- 


	15. Ch. 15 Best of the Best Round 2

---------------------------------  
  
Best of the Best Round 2  
  
---------------------------------  
  
And so the Freeport Best of the Best Tournament continued.  
  
"FIGHTERS ENTER FOR THE TEST OF MIGHT!"  
  
* The entrants in the test of might enter the Freeport Arena in singles. Each one showing to the crowd their skills and proficiency. A warrior from Halas, who just barely made it to the second round, because his opponent in the first round was another warrior, had an interesting, if not comical demonstration.  
  
2 workers bring out large stacks of sun baked bricks. They piled the bricks into a stack of 15. Shouting into the audience, he got them into a big stir. And then with a powerful chop he straight through the bricks or at least that was his intention. He go as far as the 4th brick...from the top and then ran screaming and hollering for a cleric as he had broken every bone in his hand.  
  
The next two were truly impressive. The next entrant was one of the Kaladim Mining Guild 628, the royal scouts/rogues/thieves, whatever you would wish to call them. He picked a lady from out of the arena crowd and placed her against the arena wall. Then he had some of Freeport's guards bring out a table, on which was an assortment of throwing knives. He then had them guard the knives. With a shout to the crowd to get them in an uproar, he amazing slipped by the guards got the knives, and threw them expertly around the lady making a perfect outline. The Crowd roared with approval for him. I must admit I did too, it was impressive.  
  
The next one was another of the Ashen Order. Reyia Swiftwind, one of the guilds elite. First she repeated the brick-breaking demo that the warrior had tried to do. Only this time shattering 23 bricks without a flinch, then she showed off some of the guild's most famous techniques. Most notably the Ianuki, ground shatter technique and Ar's favorite by the way, the Flying Dragon Fist, a technique that cause the monk to unleash a powerful flying uppercut, which in her case sent her a breathtaking 25 feet into the air.  
  
Then it was my turn. I entered the arena and moved to the center. I was still thinking of what I was going to do.  
  
/So great Master Raziel, what are you going to do to show your might?/  
  
I haven't a clue.  
  
/You better hurry and think of something. The crowd is getting rowdy/  
  
"DO SOMETHING! QUIT STANDING THERE!"  
  
I know.  
  
/O no. Not that. That hasn't been used in hundreds of years. Why do you think the council banned it?/  
  
I've said it before and I'll say it again to you Reyas since when have I listened to the Council?  
  
/Cazic spare me.../  
  
Raziel motions the audience to silence down and move up higher into the arena seating. He assumes an erect posture. He stands still for a moment; the crowd gets noisy again. But not for long, they quite down again as strings of mana begin to flow through the air and collect around Raziel. It takes a few moments for him to ready, but the mana strings awe the crowd.  
  
/O lord...here it comes.../  
  
Suddenly Raziel's stance shifts.  
  
"RAAAAAAAAGGGGGIIING STORRRM!!!"  
  
The ground rattles and the air around Raziel whips around violently. And a huge shockwave races through the Arena. A few moments later the dust settles and people can see clearly. The Arena floor has been whipped around violently and Raziel aside from being a bit dusty is unharmed. The crowd roars with approval and a few shout for an encore. *  
  
/Well that was...messy to say the least. Do you realize how bad that would have been had you done it correctly?/  
  
Yes.  
  
/and your ok with that?/  
  
Aside from causing everyone laundry duty, yep.  
  
/I wonder about you sometimes......./  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The tournament continued on to the next round, which included weapons. This was a brief and occasionally bloody round.  
  
The poor warrior was first; he faced the Dwarf from the 628. It was quick. Two pokes from a dagger and a swift kick and down he went. Well, he tried. It could have been worse, he could have faced Reyia or me...or anyone else. Poor guy. Why do they let such unskilled people into the Arena? I guess I'll never know.  
  
It continued on and around the middle of the rounds, it was my turn. I seem to have a certain magnetism to the Ashen Order. Because I faced Reyia.  
  
"THE THIRD FIGHT IS A ARMED MATCH!" "THE FIRST FIGHTER, FROM FREEPORTS OWN, THE ASHEN ORDER. REYIA SWIFTWIND!"  
  
*  
  
Reyia entered doing flips causing the crowd to roar. She showed off a few moves getting herself warmed up. She signified her readiness by using the Flying Dragon Fist again. Breaking her previous record by a foot.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"HER OPPONENT ALL THE WAY FROM ODUS. THE AMAZING RAZIEL EOM'BRN!"  
  
I entered the arena. Circled the Arena for show. Shouted out to the crowd, got them riled up.  
  
/Aren't you the showmen?/  
  
This is fun.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Then Reyia and I faced off. I drew my sword and readied myself for the gong. The gong sang out and I was about to attack when Reyia did something I wasn't expecting. She backed up, twirled her Bo and slammed it into the ground letting it stand straight up. I followed suit and placed my blade in the ground. And assumed a defensive stance. We circled each other for 2 rotations. Then she sprang at me using a flying tiger strike. I dodged out of the way. She then used a blitzkrieg of punches and kicks. Which I tried to block but she was really fast and she slipped through and clipped me on the shoulders and stomach. I reeled giving her an inch, and then she took advantage and took a mile. She opened with the symbol of the Ashen Order the flying Kick and slammed me into the wall. She then restarted the assault of punches and kicks which drove me further into  
  
the wall. I wonder how thick are the Arena walls? Well I almost found out, but she stopped just short of sending me through, by deviating to her signature move, the Flying Dragon Fist. This sent us both into the air.  
  
In midair, she switched techniques to continue assaulting me in midair, but this time I caught her fist. And then planted the back of my hand across her head a few times. About this time, our upward momentum faded and we began to go back down. All the way down we traded blows, neither of us gaining an advantage over the other. Then we crashed to the arena floor. The wind pretty much knocked out of both of us.  
  
"5!......6!..."  
  
"Get up Reyia! Get up!" shouted someone from the crowd.  
  
"Come on Raziel!" someone, shouted for me.  
  
"8!......9!...." Then they cheered, we were both up.  
  
We locked each other again. We assumed our stances again. I attacked this time. I planted one fist in her sternum, causing her too lose her air again. Then I used a round kick to the side of her head, which sent her flying, she handsprings and then backflipped to her staff, picking it up in mid flip. She whirled it around, and resumed her assault. I dodged her swings and then catapulted myself over her, grabbing my sword in the air like she did and faced her.  
  
The crowd was pretty quiet at the moment. They were awestruck, this had been the longest and so far one of the most entertaining matches yet.  
  
We charged again her Bo rattling off my sword again and again. But her Bo was made of wood and if you pit wood against metal, guess who will win. Her Bo shattered, startling her. I did like she did earlier and took a mile. I planted a swift kick to her stomach, then my fist to her chin. Then in a bit of extravagance, I jumped into the air grasping her head with my feet, and rolled forward. Catapulting her into the arena wall. I then charged forward and used a flying kick, and I found out how thick the walls are. Not very. She cracked through it and crashed to the other side.  
  
"9!!....10!!! THE WINNER!!! RAZIEL EOM'BRN!"  
  
I raised my fist into the air. "ALL RIGHT!"  
  
"RAZIEL!!" Arorua cheered loudly again.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Well that was my last fight of the day. So I retired to my room at the inn. Which, was the first in a series of bad events.  
  
"Mister Raziel?"  
  
"Yes? Come in?"  
  
It was the son of the Inn owner.  
  
"I saw your fight against Reyia. WOW. It as soo cool. I never thought anyone could beat her!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Umm......gee....Mom said I was supposed to tell you sumpthin......o YEAH! Your fight will be starting soon you need to get to the arena."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The kid shuffled to the door.  
  
"Hey. Take this." I handed him the Sash that Reyia had given me for besting her.  
  
"WOW Thanks Mister!"  
  
He adorned himself with the sash and mimicked a few of Reyia's moves. Then left. I headed out side also. Wondering where Arorua was.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
I entered the holding area underneath the Arena. I sat down and waited for a while and waited my turn.  
  
Then a voice came from behind me.  
  
"You are like a pebble in my shoe, you are always causing me pain and anguish."  
  
That voice. It couldn't be...  
  
/Mathasar/  
  
"What are you doing here." I turned to him; he had a new form. A barbarian male. The warrior who lost earlier. Damn it! Why hadn't I been able to see through his illusion like before?  
  
"You should know by know. The work of our lord Inorrouk."  
  
"The last time you tried you failed. Quite miserably in fact."  
  
"It is of no import. The Dread King was doomed to fail, unlike the others I could have cared less if he succeeded or not. I got what I wanted."  
  
"I don't suppose you will tell me?"  
  
"Of course, I will. My freedom."  
  
"Ah. So your are nothing but a strumpet for the Dark elves?"  
  
He growled at me.  
  
"You should watch your tongue. It might cost you dearly."  
  
He smiled. It was my turn to lose my temper. "Mathasar...."  
  
"If you want the wench back come to the Shrine in the West Commons."  
  
"MATHASAR!"  
  
He cackled at me. That broke the last straw. I charged him; he caught me and threw me against the wall. He slashed me across the chest and picked me above his head and threw me through the wall out into the arena. He stepped out and began to shift to his other form. He swelled to 9 feet and grew wings and talons. He was one of the Dark elves Experiments, he was  
  
massive. The crowd in the arena panicked and began to scream and holler as they tried to leave the Arena. The Guards tried to swarm in to help.  
  
"So much for the great savior of Faydwer. AHAHAAHA. You're nothing in comparison to me. Now that my bonds have been broken, there is nothing that can stop me."  
  
He leaned over and picked me up by the head and lifted me up into the air. "And my first task shall be to enjoy your mate. I must say you picked well." He licked his lips. "I shall enjoy taking her and then slowly carving her into bits."  
  
"You will not harm a hair on her head!" I struck out planting my foot in his gut. Causing him just enough pain to let me go. I dropped to the ground and kicked his knees causing him to crash to the ground. I grabbed him by the shoulders. He screamed in pain as his blood began to boil and his skin began to crisp. He swatted me with his large hand  
  
knocking me away.  
  
He flinched slightly. "Gahh. You cause me much pain. But your wench will feel a thousand fold of what I feel." He leapt into the air and headed of into the distance.  
  
The guards swarmed to me.  
  
"Are you all right?" They kept shouting to me, but I didn't hear them.  
  
"MATHASAR!!!!!" I roared into the air, and then in a brief explosion of power the guards were knocked away. And a raven streaked from the Arena into the air.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
/Raziel/  
  
Shut up  
  
/Damn it Raziel listen to me!/  
  
WHAT!  
  
/You don't to hear this, but. If you want to save her..../  
  
I know! I know!  
  
/Mathasar is an unbonded cacodemon. Their power is far beyond anything you have faced so far. Granted the Dread King at his full strength makes them look like chew toys, but you never saw him at his full strength. /  
  
It doesn't matter now.  
  
/But you do realize what it will mean if you../  
  
If I want to save her, then I have no choice.  
  
/She probably wont...../  
  
I know but I rather her hate me and be alive, then love me and dead.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Mathasar had assumed a weaker form again, that off a dark elf. He moved over to Arorua who was lying across the shrine. He bent over and examined her. She flinched when he touched her. He laughed "This will only be the beginning wench.."  
  
"Lay another hand on her Mathasar....."  
  
He turned round to face Raziel at the edge of the shrine.  
  
"Raziel.." She smiled weakly at him, it was obvious that Mathasar had drugged her. "ahh so you made it. You always seem to know how to spoil my fun Raziel. I was just about to show her a few things that all good wenches should know." He smiled evilly.  
  
"Mathasar. You are a fool."  
  
"O am I?"  
  
"There should be 3 things that even an idiot like you should know."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"1. Never touch another man's mead. 2. Never touch another man's food."  
  
"And number three?"  
  
"And above all else. Never..ever....mess with a Hell Knight's woman!"  
  
A bolt of lightning leapt from the heavens and struck Raziel with a blinding flash and flames leapt about the ancient shrine. Arorua and Mathasar blinked trying to see through the daze that accompanies a flash of light. And they saw a figure in Jet-Black armor and wielding a blade shimmering with power.  
  
"Raziel...no... cant..be...." Arorua went unconscious.  
  
"So, the mighty Templar, is wolf in sheep's clothing. Hah! You and I are quite alike."  
  
"I am nothing like you." Raziel raised his sword pointing it towards Mathasar "Now this ends.." Raziel faded away. "Yes it does" Mathasar shifted to his demonic form and faded away.  
  
High above, in the sky. Mathasar went at each other with an unnatural ferocity. Parrying slashes and stabs with blinding speed. Fading in and out of sight across the skyline. But the aerial battle lasted briefly. With amazing speed Raziel slipped under Mathasar's guard and cut him straight across the belly. Mathasar roared in anguish. He roared once again as a downward slice severed his left arm and his left wing. He lost his control and plummeted to the ground. The landed back at the temple. Mathasar smashing into several pillars and ricocheting of the wall.  
  
"How can this be... I can not be beaten like this.."  
  
"Your kind can never best one who has walked the flames of Fear."  
  
"I can! And I will!!" He charged again but met Raziel's blade through his midsection. He coughed up blood and slid back off it. He stumbled around. Making a last move. He dashed over to Arorua and picked her up by her head.  
  
"Call back the armor!"  
  
"Why should I listen to the rants of the dead."  
  
"I am far from dead! You and this wench are the dead ones" ** "Now, one last time! Retract the armor.." His form swelled to a greater size. Lifting Arorua off the altar and into the air. "or I'll tear her apart! HAHAHAHAHA"  
  
"You never learn." Raziel faded away. Arorua crashed to the ground. Mathasar moved his last as he fell backwards, his head ripping off Raziel's sword. He lay there on the ground still, but he was just barely alive. Raziel knelt beside him and looked him into the eyes.  
  
"How...How can I lose.....I ..am...."  
  
"Concern yourself not with how you lost...but how your soul will suffer the agony of eternity as my own."  
  
"No..Please! No!"  
  
Raziel's eyes went white and he grasped Mathasar by the neck. Energy crackled and sparked and Mathasar screamed in agony. Then it was over. All that was left of Mathasar was a smoking husk.  
  
Raziel stood up. Enjoying the sensation of the newfound power flowing through him. Then the euphoria stopped and he turned to check on Arorua. He met a small bolt of mana, it bounced harmlessly away. But it still stopped him.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!"  
  
"Arorua...I.."  
  
'Your just as filthy as he is! I trusted you; I gave myself to you, I..I..'  
  
"Arorua I never meant to...." Another bolt hit him.  
  
"GO AWAY!! If I ever see you again, I'll...I'll... KILL YOU!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry" Raziel faded away, a raven took his place and flew off into the distance.  
  
Arorua curled up and cried.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
End Chapter 15  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Â  


	16. Ch. 16 The Future through the Past

---------------------------  
  
Chapter 16 The Future through the Past  
  
---------------------------  
  
Night falls over the continent of Odus, and high in the air a raven flies across the skyline. It swoops over the Ivory Bridge and perches on top of it. The raven shimmers slightly and is replaced by Raziel. He sits on top of the bridge and looks across the Geneve River that cuts through the continent.  
  
Damn it.  
  
/I don't know what to tell you Raziel. There was always a chance that she would find out./  
  
I know, but why like that? Damn him.  
  
/I don't think there was any good way for her to find out. What were you going to do, late one night going to say "o by the way Honey, I forgot to mention I am a Knight of Hell and I have come to spread the name of Cazic- Thule across the world. Now that is out of the way, lets go to bed and make a few kids."/  
  
Sounded like a good plan at the time.  
  
/.... Well at least you haven't lost your sense of humor./  
  
Yeah...  
  
/Well. Now that we are back in Odus, might as well go report to the council. /  
  
I am beginning to not like the Council.  
  
/Have you ever? /  
  
Good point.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The boat to Butcherblock slowly pulls into port. Several passengers get off. Followed by the crew who are unloading some freight from Freeport. One of the passengers is Arorua; she exits the boat and moves onto the docks. She watches the waves gently lap at the shoreline, listening to the waves beat. She is remembering all that has happened in the last 8 months. The initial attack by the Crushbone orcs, the rallying of the continent to defend against them. Her mission to retrieve the great dwarven smith Gillagad from imprisonment, its failure, the loss of her friends. Then she remembered Raziel who saved her life from the 3 orcs. He had saved her from being killed several times in the time that she knew him. But why? He didn't need her to complete his espionage into Felwithe. Had he truly felt feelings for her? No. It was all a lie; a dog of Cazic-Thule knew nothing of such things. He only did it to cement his position.  
  
She looked down to her hand; the ring as still on her finger. In her anger and sadness she had forgotten it. She reached down and took it off; then hurled out into the ocean.  
  
Or at least that's what she wanted to do. For some reason she couldn't do it. She took the ring and placed into a small pouch and then set off for Felwithe.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The elevator rumbled to life as Raziel turned the bone key. It made it's slow descent into Paineel. After a few moments it stopped and the doors to the city appeared in front of him. The Skeleton guards snapped to attention and saluted him as he passed by. He walked through the winding halls and into a small grassy courtyard. He stopped for a moment and watched as two apprentice necromancers were playing with their first summoning. The skeletons of some small rodents were fighting each other. One eventually of the skeletons eventually collapsed and the victorious apprentice jumped up and down to celebrate her victory. Raziel smiled, he had missed much. There was a time when he knew every apprentice, know there were many new faces. He continued past them and through a portcullis and entered another grassy courtyard. On the far end was the Shadow Knight guildhall. He moved right passed it and into a glass mirror.  
  
The scenery around him distorted slightly and he got that weird tingling sensation, that one gets when passing through a portal. He appeared in front of another mirror. This time near the Council chambers. He went to enter when a voice spoke to him.  
  
"Long time, no see big guy"  
  
He turned.  
  
"Meya?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
Raziel noticed something was different about her. Then he noticed the pendant around her neck and that she seems a bit swollen.  
  
"So who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"You never miss anything do you? I got married to Phaeril, a two months ago"  
  
"He is a very lucky man. He must be very proud," He said placing his hand on her stomach.  
  
"Yes, he is. I know Melchoir will grow up to be a son to make him proud"  
  
"Ashyur using his senses again?"  
  
"No my own. Ashyur has been training me ever since I got back from Kunark."  
  
Raziel knew what that meant. Ashyur had picked her to be his replacement in the Council.  
  
"You are leading a charmed life. A good husband and you are going to be seated in the Council soon."  
  
"Actually, I already am in the Council. Ashyur has been getting weaker and weaker. He rarely comes to the sessions anymore."  
  
"..."  
  
"But, I don't worry about it. He has lead a good life, and he is content."  
  
"That's good."  
  
They stared at each other for a few moments.  
  
"I have to go make my report to the Council, I guess I will see you in a few then."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Raziel turns back to the chamber doors and begins to head in, when Meya places her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You shouldn't let it concern you too much. You did what you could, now it is up too fate."  
  
She removes her hand and leaves. Raziel pauses for a moment, then continues inside.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"So. He was an imposter like Mathasar?"  
  
"Yes, M'lord"  
  
"That is unfortunate. He took much from us and rallied a great many of our people behind him. But how do you feel Arorua?"  
  
"I don't know M'lord" She trembled slightly. "I feel confused. I feel defiled, dishonored but I......"  
  
The King rose up from his throne and moved in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You will be alright, Young Arorua. Tunare will purify you of his touch. You will be fine Young one."  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"That is all that happened in your time away?"  
  
"Yes Commandant Seyjuah"  
  
"You have done well Raziel. You have acquired much knowledge for us. "  
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
"The arising of the Dread King was quite unforeseen. But it seems like he fell rather swiftly for a demon that nearly destroyed the Alter Planes."  
  
"Yes, but it was that which allowed for his swift defeat. His powers had been drained over the course of history and his imprisonment by the Combine Empire furthered that."  
  
"I see. And what of the cacodemon that infiltrated Felwithe?"  
  
"His body was destroyed and as for his soul....."  
  
"Ahh. Well done Raziel, you are dismissed."  
  
"By your leave." Raziel turns and leaves the chambers.  
  
"He is hiding something from us. What do you sense Meya?"  
  
"I cannot sense anything from him Commandant. My skills still pale behind M'Lord Ashyur"  
  
"I see. How much longer will Ashyur fare?"  
  
"Not much sir. His strength is rapidly fading. I suspect it will be within the coming month."  
  
"Ashyur, will be missed."  
  
"Yes, he will"  
  
"Do you think you will be able to replace him Meya?"  
  
"No one can replace Ashyur, I can only surpass him"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Arorua looked out her window within the Castle. She stared out and watched the stars dance in the night sky. It reminded her of when Raziel proposed to her, the stars were as clear, then as they are now. It saddened her. She had received the sacrament of purification earlier today, but why did she still feel these emotions? She got up for a moment and got her sword the Masamune. She unsheathed it and squeezed the hilt tightly and once again the holy blade ignited into sky-blue flames. She resheathed the sword and looked out once again to the sky and a tear rolled down her cheek. She rubbed her hand and on it was the blackened ring.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Malik. How has Raziel been faring over the last month?"  
  
"Quite well, old friend. He is training some many of the apprentices at the moment. Their skills are growing in leaps and bounds because of him."  
  
"But.."  
  
Malik smiled. "Nothing gets past you. Raziel is strong but his flame has dwindled greatly since he returned. His heart is no longer in what he does."  
  
"Sounds familiar"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I have a feeling that all will be better very soon. You and I can rest finally in the Halls of Jahorn knowing that we have been surpassed by mighty students."  
  
"You've never been wrong Ashyur."  
  
The old necromancer smiles greatly and breathes his last.  
  
"I shall see you soon. Old friend"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Raziel and a young Shadow Knight apprentice were practicing sword skills in the guildhall, when some commotion started up outside.  
  
"Keep practicing, I'll be right back"  
  
"Yes M'lord Raziel"  
  
Raziel went outside and stopped one of the passerby's.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"A paladin has been caught at the front entrance. The council is deciding what to do right now."  
  
"All this fuss for a Puritan?"  
  
"It's not a Puritan, its an outsider a High Elf. And the elf has a one of our family crests"  
  
Raziel snapped to attention at this.  
  
"What did you say!?!"  
  
"I said the guards captured a High .."  
  
Raziel faded into the shadows.  
  
"How rude."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Inside the Council Chambers, the 5 Council members are discussing the recent turn of events.  
  
"We should take precautions, this could be the fore front of a major assault upon us.  
  
"One little scraggly elf and everyone gets bent out of shape. Just kill the little wench and return the crest to whoever it belongs."  
  
"Touch one hair on any one who bears a family crest and death shall fall upon you."  
  
The council turned to the new voice.  
  
"Raziel! Leave the chambers at once! This meeting is for council members only!"  
  
"I shall leave, but tell what crest was on the elf?"  
  
"If you must know a black starfire diamond cut to dagger shape."  
  
"...That is my crest."  
  
"All the more reason to kill the elf. If it's your crest then they may know about your mission, they may be leading an assault on .GAH AGH..."  
  
The council member begins to gag violently. He then levitated out of his seat and floated over to Raziel, all the while desperately clawing at an invisible hand that was choking him.  
  
"Now listen and listen well you old, decaying, bag of bones. If so much as a hair on her head is misplaced, I will disembowel you and drain you of your soul! So you understand me?"  
  
"GAH!! Let go o..AAAHH!"  
  
The grip on him became tighter.  
  
"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"  
  
"Yes!!!"  
  
Raziel fades away and the council member drops to the floor.  
  
"Hmm. Ashyur was right as always."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Arorua paced back and forth through her prison cell. She wondered what she was going to do. She wondered how she was going to get out of the cell. The light in the already darkened room faded for a moment. She turned towards the door, and a figure was standing in the shadows.  
  
"You shouldn't have come, Elf"  
  
"What I choose to do is my right."  
  
"And it is that right which could get you killed. Why have you come here?"  
  
"I have come to follow my heart. I love the man who gave me this ring. I love him even though we are opposites. Even though we are supposed to be enemies."  
  
"In all my days, I would have never thought to hear those words. Arorua"  
  
The figure moved closer and into the light.  
  
"Raziel!"  
  
"Hi Ar. You took a big risk coming here. If you hadn't kept my crest..."  
  
"I know, but it was worth the risk. I love you Raziel and I realized that nothing can change that."  
  
Raziel smiled and brought his hands together. They shimmered slightly as he then separated them. The bars in the cell began to bend and in a moment a hole was formed.  
  
"Always the show off."  
  
Arorua stepped out and they embraced.  
  
"I'm glad your back. But we have 3 small tasks ahead of us now."  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"First we are going to have to talk to the Council. Next, I want to marry you in the way of my people. And three...well I shall leave that one up to your imagination." Raziel smiles evilly at Arorua.  
  
She reddens a bit. "You are so bad."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way. Now. Hold my hand" She squeezes his hand. "Ready?"  
  
"Yes." They both fade into the shadows.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The Council is once again disrupted as Raziel and Arorua fade into the chambers.  
  
"Raziel! Why have you released the elven wench from the prison!?!"  
  
Raziel's eyes flash brightly and the council member feels himself being choked again. "Watch your tongue!" The council member is released and he gasps for breath. "I have released her because she is the one I have chosen to be my mate."  
  
"WHAT! You would dare to sully our city with elven trash? And a Paladin at that?"  
  
Raziel's eyes glow brightly again and the council member cringes slightly.  
  
"Who I chose for a mate, is exactly that my choice."  
  
Meya steps forward. "Raziel is right. But we reserve the right to choose if you will stay within our walls. So let us put it to a vote."  
  
The council agreed and they call their votes. The first was Council Member Alshaquir.  
  
Alshaquir looks at Raziel with contempt "I vote against."  
  
Then Council Member Talnoshier "I vote for."  
  
Then Commandant Seyjuah " I vote against."  
  
Then it was Meya's turn "My inexperience prohibits me for taking a vote. I pass my vote to Lord Shroudstorm."  
  
Then it was Malik's turn. He looked at Raziel and Arorua standing side by side. He smiled. He moved to them. He knelt down before Arorua and kissed her hand "Our City would be honored to have you with us. My vote is for."  
  
Commandant Seyjuah grimaced slightly. "So the council has decided. Arorua and Raziel may stay. So mote it be."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Night began to fall upon the continent. And underneath the training grounds, Raziel and Arorua are walking down a flight of stairs. They continue down the winding staircase until the come out to an open area. They stop at a small open-ended platform overlooking the area. To their right there are more stairs leading down into a small pool with a grassy area adjacent to it. The moon sparkles off the pool, gently lighting the area.  
  
"This is beautiful Raziel."  
  
"Yes it is. Are you ready for this Arorua?"  
  
"Yes, I am. But are we the only ones here? Doesn't anyone watch?"  
  
"Yes we are all alone. That is one of our traditions. The couple should be alone while performing the ceremony. It gives a sense of serenity, don't you think?  
  
"Yes, it does."  
  
Raziel holds Arorua for a moment and turns her, so her back is facing the open end of the platform.  
  
"A marriage, is based on 2 things. Love and trust. Love got us both here. But trust is something that has to be earned. So, I have to know if you trust Arorua."  
  
"Yes, I trust you Raziel"  
  
"It is easily spoken, but not so easily proven. Arorua, if you truly love and trust me. Then step back off the platform."  
  
She looked into his eyes and breathed deeply. And then she stepped off. Then she waited for herself to hit the pool, but she didn't fall.  
  
Raziel smiled happily at her and then stepped off the platform himself. They both floated in the air above the pool.  
  
"Glass?"  
  
"No, its all me"  
  
"O my."  
  
Raziel held her in his arms and gently floated over to the center of the room.  
  
"This beautiful Raziel." She leaned her head against his chest.  
  
"And it's about to look a whole lot better. Close your eyes." As she did she felt his hand run across her eyelids. "Okay. You can open them"  
  
Instead of seeing Raziel, she saw both of them floating in midair. She panicked slightly. "Its okay. I just bound our vision to something else"  
  
"Ok." She relaxed and sighed contently as she watched the view slowly pan around them and slowly begin to float upward. She was about to ask what had he attached their vision too when she saw some shimmering orbs beginning to float up from the pool and circle them.  
  
"Willowisps"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The wisp began to float aimlessly throughout the room sometimes passing right above them, sometimes doing a circle around them, and a few times underneath them.  
  
"O...I knew I should have worn something underneath these robes"  
  
Raziel chuckled slightly, then ran his hand across her eyes again. Her vision shifted back to normal. He then repeated the same to himself. They looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"Arorua, do you take me to be your husband, to have and to hold, to love and adore, from now and until forever?"  
  
"Yes I do." She said and squeezed him tightly.  
  
"Raziel, do you take me to be your wife, to have and to hold, to love and adore, from now and until forever?"  
  
"Yes, I do"  
  
"Then from now and until forever we are husband and wife." The kissed once more and held each other as the glowing wisps danced around them.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
It was well after midnight, when Raziel exited his quarters above the training grounds. He quietly closed the door, so would not awake Arorua. He walked out to the training grounds and looked up into the stars. The sound of footfalls came behind him.  
  
"You have an interesting choice in a mate Raziel. I would have never expected a High Elf, let alone a Grail Knight."  
  
"Strange choices in mates seems run in the family, Father"  
  
Raziel turns to face Malik. Malik chuckles. "Yes it does."  
  
"Was mother worth the fight against the council?"  
  
"A thousand times over."  
  
"Why didn't you rescue her?"  
  
"I didn't even know she was alive until, I found you. But that is no excuse. If I could turn the hands of time, I would go back and save her. But I cannot, I can only hope that she is happy in the next life."  
  
"I hope so too."  
  
Raziel turns back and looks back up at the stars.  
  
"The halls of Jahorn are shining brightly tonight Raziel."  
  
"They are expecting another to grace them."  
  
"Do you know who they are expecting?"  
  
*  
  
Raziel slowly turns back to Malik, his armor gathering on him as he turns. He faces Malik, his armor completed enshrouding him, and he unsheathes his sword.  
  
"You."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
End Chapter 16  
  
--------------------------------------- 


	17. Chapter 17 Embers of Erudin

---------------------------  
  
Chapter 17 Embers of Erudin  
  
---------------------------  
  
The dust was beginning to settle in the city of Paineel. It had been only a few hours since the attack by the Puritans of Erudin. In the rubble that was once the Council chambers, the members of the Council are deciding how to proceed.  
  
" Our forces are down to a fifth of what they once were! Even at full strength we couldn't retaliate!"  
  
"Our people have been massacred. Women, children spread across the ground like whitewash. I will not stand for this!"  
  
"I don't like this any more then you do. But we don't have the forces to attack Erudin!"  
  
"Look around this city! This city was founded on the basis of acquiring of all forms of Knowledge. We have the power to replenish our forces and double it over. We will used their own against them!"  
  
"You have gone mad! Even I detest the very thought of summoning back Grail Knights. It's horrid. To mock the very being of the highest ranks of knight. I despise the Puritans as much as any of you, but I will not lower ourselves to using Black Grail Knights!"  
  
"It is not your choice Alshaquir." Meya interrupted "Who and what is produced by Necromancy is my territory. In fact you have no say in these affairs, you are spineless little worm. You are a disgrace to your position and your predecessor."  
  
"Why you wench! How dare you insult me! With Commandant Seyjuah dead, I am the head of this Council. And I will not have my people butchered or disgraced any further! And most especially I will not let him lead any assaults now or ever! He is the failure amongst us! He has lost 1 of his apprentices and he could not even protect you or his mate from a single intru.."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Raziel's eyes flashes demonically through his armor. Alshaquir cowers and backs up from Raziel. But he stops when Raziel's eyes flash again, and an invisible hand begins to crush his throat. "I tire of you Alshaquir." Alshaquir screams as his skin begins to burn. "Your clucking tongue, is a mockery to every thing Paineel stands for. As of this moment, your services are no longer needed!" Alshaquir screams even louder, his skin blistering and burning. Alshaquir collapses to the ground smoking, his body twitching slightly.  
  
Raziel turns back to the other Council members. "We march upon Erudin at last light."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The door to the great Vault opens and light spills into the chamber. Raziel walks inside. Arorua still lay inside the chamber. Still stuck in her final pose. Raziel kneels down and scoops her up into his arms. He looks at her for a few moments.  
  
"Rest well Arorua. I shall you see again someday. Until then I will make sure whoever did this shall live in agony for eternity. This is my final promise to you.  
  
Then they both fade away into the shadows.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Across the great oceans, several hours and continents away. King Tearis Thex is awoken by some disturbance, taking place in the castle. He exits his chambers and moves to stop one of his servants. But his advisor Caerdwill intercepts him.  
  
"M'lord"  
  
"What is all this ruckus?"  
  
"Some one has open the crypt of the knights"  
  
"What!?! Who would do such a thing!"  
  
Caerdwill hesitated.  
  
"What is it Caerdwill? Do you know?"  
  
"Yes sire. Some seeking to put one of our knights to final rest."  
  
The King was stopped for a moment. But he collected himself. "Show me to the crypt."  
  
Caerdwill and the King left the upper portion of the castle and began a descent into the depths of Felwithe. They went around to the back of the Mountains, which bordered the city. In the mountains was a small waterfall and behind the falls was the crypt of the Grail Knights. The large stone doors were swung wide open.  
  
"Stay here Caerdwill"  
  
"Yes M'lord"  
  
The King entered the crypt and moved down a small flight of stairs. The ancient lamps were alit and blazing brightly. Moving forward and rounding a small corner he came upon a figure crouched over a tomb. The king stopped and realized who the figure was and who was in the tomb.  
  
"How dare you tarnish these walls with your presence! You dare show yourself after all that you have done!"  
  
"I come to lay down my love within the place she deserves her final rest."  
  
"I should have you executed for your crimes! You have tainted one of Tunare's holiest and then had her butchered! You are the lowest form of dog that there is."  
  
Raziel still crouching over Arorua's wept a tear. "Maybe your right. She would still be alive, had it not been for me. Had I not taken her from this place or failed to protect her.. But there is nothing I can do about the past. I can only concern myself about the future and my promise."  
  
"And what would you know about promises."  
  
"You hold such animosity for me and such fierce protection of your people... I can only hope to fulfil my promise to protect our child. But I cannot let her stay within Paineel. It is in shambles and only exposes her to great danger..and what I must do now will expose her even more still......"  
  
The king notices for the first time that he and Raziel are not the only ones in the crypt. He sees beside Raziel is a small basket containing a small child. Raziel moves away from Arorua's tomb and picks up the child. And he moves to the King and hands him Leylia.  
  
"Please, Protect her. Protect her like you do your people."  
  
"Is this what they teach you Heretics, have a child and abandon it?"  
  
"No..They teach us. It takes a village to rear a child, but if the village it self is a danger. Move to another village." Raziel smiles "Paineel, Myself and my fate are all a danger to her. Faydwer is safe." Raziel reaches up and rubs Leylia. She coos in her sleep.  
  
Raziel reaches into his shirt and pulls out a small pendant. "Reyas" The pendant flashes and a raven appears on Raziel's shoulder.  
  
/You called?/  
  
"This is my final command. I release you from myself and bind you to Leylia. Protect her and when the time is right lead her so she may find her past."  
  
/Yes. I understand/  
  
Raziel takes the pendant and places it on top of Leylia. The pendant shimmers once again, stirring Leylia. Reyas's ravens form upon Raziel's shoulder shimmers and then in a flash disappears. In another flash, a small puppy appears at the King's feet.  
  
"Good bye my little one..Leylia" He moves forward closer to the King and fades away into the shadows.  
  
The King stands holding Leylia. The King tickles her nose and she giggles. "Well little one. What a future you have." He exits the crypt followed by the puppy.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Upon the training grounds of Paineel. The retaliatory army prepares itself for battle. Only a few thousand strong. They are uncertain of the coming battle, but never the less their hatred for the Puritans and their recent actions fills them with anger and courage. The last of daylight begins to dwindle away. A shadow whisks across the lines and gathers in front of the troops. The shadows gather and form a figure in jet-black armor. The remaining Council members gather around the figure.  
  
"You are here, the people were getting restless."  
  
"It matters not now. We march in a few minutes. Summon our legions then return to the city."  
  
"No. I am coming along"  
  
"You have no place amongst this battle Meya. Summon the Black Grail Knights and the legions, then go to the city."  
  
"NO! I will not stand aside. I want atonement as well!"  
  
"You can get your vengeance through the legions. I have lost one person who means much too me, I shall not lose another."  
  
"I lost my son Raziel!"  
  
"Melchoir?"  
  
"Yes. A grail knight during the beginning of the attack cut him down. He was just a small child.. He did not deserve....." Meya began to cry her emotions overtaking her. " I want them to burn. I want to exact vengeance myself!"  
  
Raziel looked into her eyes, which burned with hatred. He knew the feeling and he also knew that nothing would let her soul rest at ease unless she went with them. "Alright. Summon the legions then mount up."  
  
Meya under her tears smiled. She turned to the bodies of the fallen Puritans, the common soldiers and paladins. She mana began to flow through her body and the wind crackled with power.  
  
"Creas.. malsho.....sodurina....necromona!" She slammed her staff into the ground and the bodies began to move. The dead began to moan as they rose. Rotting flesh and shattered bone clambered together. Underneath the training grounds, bones began to form together as well and skeleton warriors began to rise from the earth.  
  
Meya turned to the bodies of the fallen Grail Knights. She began to weave a stronger spell. One of the few spells that the people of Paineel banned. It was a spell that allowed them to crack the holy barriers placed on the highest forms of Knights, The Grail Knights. Even though the people of Paineel despised the Puritans. They did respect the Grail Knights and until now they were the only corpses that the necromancers of Paineel would not tamper with. But the attack changed all that. The Grail Knights rose, mounting their undead steeds. They shimmered with unholy power. Meya now finished summoning the undead legions, mounted her horse.  
  
Raziel turned to the army. "WE MARCH UPON ERUDIN!!! BURN IT TO THE GROUND!!!!!"  
  
The troops roared in approval and they began to leave the confines of Paineel. Their numbers tripled by the undead that encompassed them.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Just outside the gates of Erudin, two of the entrance guards were discussing the success of the recent attack on Paineel.  
  
"That was a great battle. They are going to fear us now."  
  
"Yeah. I got me 5 of them before the call back."  
  
"Yeah. I got me 8 and some tail too. Man..They got some good looking women down there. You would think that all that worshipping the dead stuff would make them look like old hags, but no. O well I showed them a few things. They were calling for Elrossi when I was done."  
  
"Right on! ..Hey do you hear that? O...Shi.." His head exploded as a bolt of mana ripped through it.  
  
"Rick!!! O man! What the hell happened" The guard knelt over his friend. "By the gods!!!! What is thi.. GAAAAAAAH" A blade ripped though his stomach. Blood poured from his mouth and as the light faded from his eyes. He saw his friend extract his blade and begin to stand up, he was now one of the undead. The guard collapsed and then soon joined his friend into the undead ranks.  
  
"LOOSE!!!" Raziel's voice boomed across the forest. And hundreds of bolts of mana flew into the mountain walls of Erudin. The entrance collapsed leaving a huge hole in the wall; the entrance to Erudin was now laid bare.  
  
"LOOSE!!!" another volley of mana slammed into the upper platform of Paineel, creating a scalable wall for the troops. The Undead began to pour through the open hole. They scaled the wall and began to enter the city of Erudin. Paladins and Clerics who had been roused by the noise swarmed to meet the undead threat. Alarms began to sound.  
  
"THEY"RE HERE!!! CITIZENS FALL BACK TO THE CASTLE!!!!! FALL BACK!! FALL BA...NO!!! PLAEASE NO!!! GAAAAAA!!!"  
  
The clerics began to chant powerful spells drawing upon the winds of mana.  
  
"Simple undead..BEGONE RETURN TO WENCE YOU CAME! TURN UNDEAD!!!" Bluish holy light leapt from the clerics and collided with the incoming undead troops. The undead began to howl as they began to dissolve away and then crashed to the ground shattering into pieces.  
  
One of the clerics smiled. "Is this the best the can do?" He stopped smiling when he heard an unnatural whinny of a horse. Terror struck into his eyes when he saw Grail Knights on their steeds coming up the wall. "By Elrossi! They..They.."  
  
"Think about it later!" barked a senior cleric "TURN UNDEAD!" More light leapt from the clerics and struck the Black Grail Knights. The Knights rode straight through unfazed by the magic. Then they rode straight through the clerics chopping them in half, spilling them across the ground.  
  
More and more undead poured into the city followed by the soldiers of Paineel. Raziel followed them. "TAKE ANYTHING OF VALUE!!! TURN THE REST INTO ASHES!!! CONFINE THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN!!!!"  
  
"Heretic dog! You have met your match!" A templar charged Raziel sword held at high ready. Just then a figure whisked in front of Raziel, blocking the Templar.  
  
"Maxim! Continue on inside! Ill deal with the Templar!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Maxim shoved the Templar back causing him to lose his footing and crash to the ground. Maxim then continued on with the rest of the troops inside to the castle.  
  
"Now. You die Templar.' Raziel raised his sword to strike. "NO!!! I'LL GET YOU !!!!" Another Templar charged from behind and slashes at Raziel's midsection. But met only air as Raziel faded into the shadows. Then Raziel's blade went through the Templar's back and then it detached his head. Spraying blood across the other. The first Templar terrified got up and  
  
began to run. "Were do you think your going?" Mana flowed to Raziel's hands. **"PRESSURE CANNON!!!" Three spheres of mana leapt from his hands and sailed towards the fleeing Templar. The first shattered one of the Templar's legs, the second cut through his midsection. And the last sprayed his head across the city.  
  
Raziel laughed evilly and then turned to a large building towering beside him. "The famed library of Erudin. The answers I seek shall be there." He faded once again into the shadows.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Hurry! Gather what you can carry and get to the boat docks!!" shouted the librarian to his patrons and students.  
  
"Sound advice." Came a voice from behind him. He turned and faced a large figure in dark armor. The figure quickly grasped him by the throat. "Please! Don't kill me!"  
  
"I won't kill you, unless you withhold the information I seek."  
  
"What do you want!"  
  
"Tell me.."The armored figure lifted his hand towards the wall and a beam of mana burned a design into the wall. It was claw encompassing a small sphere."Who does this symbol belong too."  
  
"I..I dont know!"  
  
"YOU LIE!!!" The librarian screamed as waves of pain coursed through him. "Your people hired some that bore this symbol. Now who is it!!"  
  
"Its..the symbol of Veeshan!!"  
  
"Why did you hire a dog of Veeshan! Why bring an outsider into our affairs!"  
  
"We didn't hire him!!! He came to us several months ago. Got the people stirred up for battle. Preaching about the Twilight!"  
  
"What twilight?"  
  
"An old wives tale. It says that two children born of the purest light and the darkest dark, shall give rise to the Twilight of the Gods."  
  
"Now. Tell me how do I open a gate to Veeshan's realm?"  
  
"What? You can't reach Veeshan's domain."  
  
"STOP YOUR LIEING!!" More waves of pain ripped through the Librarian. "This library contains millions of testaments and tomes of ancient lore. And a true librarian has read every one. Now tell HOW DO OPEN THE GATE TO THE PLANE OF SKY!!!"  
  
"I swear! It's impossible! Veeshan's realm can not be accessed through a gate. You have to petition the dragon council. The Ring of Scale."  
  
"AND??"  
  
'The Ring of Scale is in Kunark somewhere in the Skyfire mountains! It's all I know! I swear to you!"  
  
"If you've lied to me librarian.." The figures eyes flashed with energy, then the figure realized the librarian. And he crashed to the ground. "GO!!! GO TO THE DOCKS AND LEAVE THIS CONTINENT!! IT BELONGS TO US NOW AND FOREVER!"  
  
The librarian trembled violently and then scrambled out of the library. As he exited the library, he turned back to look at it one more time and to his horror, the towering building exploded with an unnatural force. As if some type of storm that had raged through inside it. He pushed back his tears and ran madly for the docks  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
The ocean waves were very calm that night, perfect weather for sailing. But it was little comfort for the few remaining people of Erudin. Women, children and those that were too weak or could not fight had been all shoved into one of Erudin's only boats and cast out to sea. They would eventually hit the shores of Antonica, but for now they could only watch the flames which shined brightly in the night sky. The city of Erudin stood no longer.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
End Of this Chapter  
  
----------------------------------------- 


	18. Ch 18 The Kirosawa

-------------------  
  
Ch. 18 The Kirosawa  
  
-------------------  
  
It is the next day, the fires that raged through Erudin have subsided, and all that is left is ash and smoldering embers. Inside Paineel, there is great celebration. After hundreds of years of oppression and hatred, they are free. They no longer have to live in wary of there lives, they're children can play in safety. They know now that there is nothing that can hurt them anymore. The friends and family that died in the Puritans last assault have been avenged, their deaths no longer empty and meaningless.  
  
But not everyone is rejoicing. Raziel is still deprived of his atonement. But now he knows were to look and who to seek. However, Raziel is unwary of the coming days, he know that what he must do will push him to his limits and beyond. He wants more strength; he wants the way to damn his foe for all eternity….  
  
Raziel exits the necromancer hall and starts toward the celebrating crowd in the city center. Meya stops him.  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Something that does not concern you."  
  
"Anything that goes on in Paineel is my concern. I am the rule Paineel, now Raziel."  
  
"Congratulations. Now move."  
  
Meya stands still, her eyes gaze deep into his. She sees what he wants.  
  
"I forbid you to leave Raziel. We have to much rebuilding to do."  
  
"You forbid me?" Raziel laughs "I'd like to see you try" He shimmers with power briefly. Meya does not waiver.  
  
"Raziel. I know what you feel. I know that you must seek out the one who killed Arorua but..there is so much we must do now. Our city is in shambles, and our forces are next to nothing. Plus you must continue to train your apprentices."  
  
"Meya, I am not a carpenter, nor will I ever be. Maxim has already learned all that I can teach him He can teach Reva and the new apprentice. I have nothing left in this city to attend too."  
  
"Raziel..please..I beg you don't do this. You could be killed."  
  
"I could die at any time, it only matters how. I'm going and there is nothing you can do or say to stop me."  
  
Raziel walks past her and heads into the mirror teleporter. "Damn it Raziel!!'  
  
Meya pushes through the crowd and heads into the mirror. When she comes through the other side. Raziel is no were to be seen. "RAZIEL!!" She collects herself and then begins to weave a spell. In a moment she knows Raziel's location. She runs to the ancient elevator and inserts her key and turns it. The elevator rumbles to life once again.  
  
She taps her foot impatiently as the elevator slowly makes its way up to the surface. Then she dashes into the training grounds and then turns into the ancient room, which contained a small pool. Raziel was standing on an open platform with his back facing towards her.  
  
"You don't give up do you?"  
  
"I wouldn't be a good ruler if I did"  
  
" That is true." He sighs heavily. As memories from across the years flood to him in the room. The very room reminds him of Arorua, mostly due to the act that they married each other in the room.  
  
"Raziel. If you won't stay. Please tell were are you going."  
  
" To the ring of Scale, but first have to make a quick stop to have a chat with Cazic-Thule"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"If I am going to get atonement, I must have all the power I can acquire. So I must get the."  
  
"Kirosawa. The demon-blade. But if even if you can wield it.."  
  
"Yes.. I know. "  
  
"But."  
  
"It's my choice Meya."  
  
"I won't allow it! I won't call for the gate opening ritual. I may not be able to keep you from leaving, but you cant goto fear with out the strength of our people to open the gate!"  
  
"Really? Then you don't mind that I took this then" Raziel reaches into a small pouch and pulls out a small gem.  
  
"A gatestone! That's why you were in the hall. Why did you take it?"  
  
"I already told you. I'm going to the Plane of Fear."  
  
Raziel fades slightly and then he reappears in full armor. He outstretches his hand with the gatestone and begins to chant.  
  
"What are you doing!?!"  
  
Raziel continues to chant and the gatestone begins to flash. His chanting grows louder and louder, in synch with the flashing of the stone. Then suddenly the gatestone shatters and a crimson gate opens. Flames leap about inside the gate.  
  
"Good bye Meya"  
  
Raziel steps into the gate and the gate collapses.  
  
"Raziel…" She was awestruck, she couldn't believe at what she had seen. Raziel had opened a gate to fear by himself. She couldn't help but tremble at the revaluation of just how powerful he was. And in some ways she felt sorry for any one who crossed his path.  
  
--------------------------  
  
There was nothing. For a long period of time there was nothing, then flame white-hot flames leapt about. Raziel stood up, the flames licking at his armor and heating it. He then made his way through the flames toward a long dirt tunnel. He continued unfaltering and soon made it to the tunnel. The ground hisses and crackles as it burns underneath his superheated armor. He continues down through the dark tunnel, listening to the screams and shouts that echoed through it. The tunnel soon ended with an enormous plain. The screams grew louder.  
  
Raziel begins to shout out into the darkness. "CAZIC!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!! STOP THIS HIDING!!! OR IS THE GOD OF FEAR AFRAID OF HIS OWN PRODIGY?"  
  
A voice boomed across the dark field. "So, my reaver returns. You have done well amongst the Plane of Norrath. Thousands now cower in the sight of the shadows. But your work is not nearly complete, Tell me why have you entered my realm!!"  
  
"I have come for your blade! The Kirosawa!"  
  
"And what mortal can wield my demon-blade?"  
  
"I can"  
  
Cazic-Thule begins to laugh, his voice causing the plane to shake. "No mere mortal can wield my blade. For even considering the thought, you shall feel the agony of fear unleashed. Lets see what power your soul can bestow upon my denizens. PAIN!!  
  
SUFFERING!!! Deal with this whelp."  
  
Two forms leap out of the shadows and dash toward Raziel. Raziel's eyes flash brightly and one of the forms bursts into flames, screeching madly and writhing on the dirt. The other accelerates and slashes at Raziel. Raziel parries the slashes easily and then sends his sword through the form. The form drops to the ground in two pieces.  
  
"IS THIS ALL? I WANT YOU TO BE MORE SERIOUS!! OR WERE YOU SERIOUS AND HIS WAS ALL YOU HAD?"  
  
Cazic-Thule laughs again, shaking the plane. "Look again."  
  
Raziel glances down at the bodies. The two forms begin to waiver and they melt into the shadows. Then claws begin to leap out of the shadows at Raziel. Raziel dodges the attacks and then catapults himself into the air. The two shadow beasts follow suit and begin to spring off the walls toward Raziel. One reaches him first and cuts at his midsection. Raziel blocks it and then grasps the beasts claw. His blade then severs the beast's arm.  
  
The beast howls as black blood flies from its stump and the beast plummets to the ground. The other reaches Raziel and claws him across the chest. Sparks fly as its claws rake across his breastplate. Raziel bashes it on the head stunning it.** "Pressure Cannon!" A mana sphere leaps from his hand and smashing into the Shadow Beast sending it down into the wall and crashing it through.  
  
Raziel hovers in the air. Then the other beast leaps from the darkness below him quickly scaling the wall and then dashes into the hole that was just formed. A small flash of light escapes the hole. Then Raziel plummets to the ground as something smashes him in the back. Then the Shadow beast grabs him by the foot and flings him into the wall.  
  
The shadow beast flashes a demonic smile at Raziel, its mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. It then glows brightly and it hurls several waves of razor sharp spikes at Raziel. Unable to move quickly enough; they pierce through his armor and blood pours out. The Shadow beast falls on top of him and yanks out the spikes, spraying blood across the plain. Then grasping Raziel by the head, it flings him to the ground. The Beast jumps of the fall and begins to fall down, ready to pounce on top of him.  
  
Raziel rolls out of the way. And the beast slams into the ground. It turns and stares at Raziel, bearing its razor-sharp teeth at him. Then it splits apart back into to two. Both beasts begin to bound towards Raziel. They sail through the air with claws at full extension. They cut through empty air as Raziel fades away into the shadows. They bound to a quick stop and reverse direction. They resume their attack and leap at Raziel again.  
  
Raziel catches them by their throats and begins to crush them. The beasts clamp down on his arms, their teeth going straight through his armor and letting blood flow freely. Raziel crushes their throats even harder and his eyes go white. Energy courses from the two beasts momentarily and then he lets them go. Two smoking husks smash into the ground. Raziel turns away from the husks and wipes the blood of his armor. His wounds also gone with the blood.  
  
"IS THIS THE BEST YOU CAN DO!"  
  
The ancient god laughs once again shaking the plane. "You have proven yourself to be a true reaver, but do you realize what wielding my blade means mortal?"  
  
"I wouldn't be here if I didn't"  
  
"Then come face me" booms the god's voice from behind him.  
  
Raziel turns to face Cazic-Thule the ancient god of Fear. Who now towers over him. Raziel levitates off the ground to hover in front of the god.  
  
"I tire of your games. Give me the Kirosawa."  
  
"No mortal. Take it." The god held up a large katana.  
  
Raziel drops his blade and it clatters on the ground. He moves over to the god's hand and rips the Kirosawa from it. The sword pulses black in his hand and then ignites into flames.  
  
"The Kirosawa has spoken. Your soul belongs to it. Now begone from realm!" The god vanishes into the shadows.  
  
Raziel holds the demon-blade and stares at it. The black flames leap freely from the blade, alit with the power of soul. Raziel smiles for a moment and then laughs into the darkness. "I'M COMING FOR YOU! AND THERE IS NOWHERE TO HIDE!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
End Chapter 18  
  
----------------------------- 


	19. Ch 19 The Ring of Scale

----------------------  
  
Ch 19 The Ring of Scale  
  
----------------------  
  
The storms above the jungle continent were violent today, even more so then normal. The inhabitants of the fort of Fironia Vie were terrified of the storm. The winds howled and raged against the newly completed encampment. The inhabitants did their best to shelter themselves as the dark clouds above boomed and rumbled high above them. Then there was panic as lightning began to fall from the heavens. First there were the great flashes of light illuminating the fort, then that eerie calm just before the deafening crack of thunder. This pattern of terror continued for almost an hour and then there was another great flash of light and an explosion. Lightning had struck on of the fort walls shattering them.  
  
"Come on! We got to patch the hole before something gets in!"  
  
"Alright go get some help from the other shelter!"  
  
"OK!"  
  
The middle aged High elf dashed towards on of the battered shelters and rapped loudly upon the door all the while the wind and rain beat upon him.  
  
"Open up! We need help out here! One of the walls has been hit! We need to fix it before something gets inside!"  
  
The door opens slightly.  
  
"Alright. We'll meet you there; I'll get the supplies. Check to see if any one was hurt!"  
  
"OK! Hurry!"  
  
The door slammed shut, and the elf was left out alone in the rain again. Swearing to himself for getting stationed here, he then runs of to inspect the damage. After a few moments he rounds one of the huts and gets a look at the devastation.  
  
"By Tunare! And we just got this blasted thing finished!" The lightning had detonated the wall apart and a majority of it was now engulfed in flames.  
  
"Micas! Micas!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hurry over! We got a live one over here!"  
  
"Where!?!"  
  
"Inside the wall, he's encircled by the fire!"  
  
"Can you get him?"  
  
"Yeah! But it looks like he's hurt. We need a cleric fast!"  
  
"Ok! I get my stuff ready you go get him!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
The other, a wood elf recited a quick spell and he levitated off the ground. He then dashed above the flames to reach the wounded man. It was a young Erudite. He was unconscious but he didn't seem to have any apparent injuries. He floated gently to the ground and scooped up the Erudite "Ummph. You're a heavy fellow aren't you?" Then hovered out. Part of the wall collapsing behind him.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Arorua.....for you.....Veeshan will...pay...Everyone......Leylia..will be...safe...like...promised....maybe..she..can be...happy...  
  
"He's kinda cute for an Erudite. Don't you think?"  
  
"Maybe but He's so big! And tall too!"  
  
"!!!! You didn't! Ahh no fair!"  
  
"Girls! Quiet! Our young friend must rest. He is quiet fortunate that he was only knocked unconscious by the storm. But that is no reason to chatter on like a pair of hens!"  
  
"Hens! You old bag of saw dust!"  
  
"Now, Now lets not start with name-calling. Just let our guest get some sleep."  
  
"Humph. Alright lets go."  
  
The two elf girls exit the room and close the door.  
  
"Little Harpies..."  
  
"I heard that Gramps!"  
  
"An interesting way of rearing young."  
  
"You should be one to talk my friend. A young fellow like yourself shouldn't be out so far from Odus."  
  
"I am more then capable of taking care of myself."  
  
"Really? Then why did two of our people have to save you from fiery death?"  
  
"I was resting. It has been a long journey."  
  
"I'm sure it has. We don't get many visitors from Paineel around these parts."  
  
That got the Erudite's attention; he sat up in the bed and tensed slightly ready to spring.  
  
"Calm yourself lad. I may not like your kind or the deity that you follow, but I can sense a something from you. Something that could vary well change, the face of Norrath. For you see, I know why you are here lad."  
  
"Really? And what is that?"  
  
"Your heart is full of hate, but not the kind that the lord of shadows instills upon his followers, but the kind caused by a great loss. Yes lad, you have come here to seek vengeance."  
  
"You see well for a blind man."  
  
The old elf smiles. "It seems you too have a keen sense of sight as well. You and one other are the only ones that know of 'ailment'"  
  
"My trade requires it."  
  
"Yes, the way of the shadows and the crimson hell fires of Fear itself."  
  
"You are correct again." Raziel gets out of the bed, he fades slightly and his armor forms around him. "But I have little time left. Since you seem to be a wealth of information, maybe you can impart me with a few things."  
  
"And what knowledge do you seek?"  
  
"How do I reach The Ring of Scale?"  
  
The elf smiles even greater. "I was right about you. You do have a large destiny in front of you. To reach the Ring of Scale, you must ascend the highest mountain of Sky Fire. But you can not scale it like some spelunker you must ascend from inside the mountain knows as Veeshan's Peak."  
  
"How do I enter the mountain?"  
  
"It is sealed by a door and to open it you must take the key from the gatekeeper."  
  
"..Let me guess you're the gatekeeper?"  
  
"As I said before your sense of sight is quite exceptional. Yes lad, I am the host of the Gatekeeper to Veeshan's Peak. I have lived since before time itself existed. Living with the gods and goddesses was my greatest pleasure and now look at me bound to a weakened mortal form, because I dared to speak up for the mortals that I loved. There are time I almost regret challenging Veeshan, but then I think of what greatness you have accomplished and what you can, no that the seeds of power have been laid."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"There is so much that has been pulled over you mortals head's. If only you knew. But as you said young one, there is not much time and especially not for a story that spans infinities. Here take this"  
  
The old elf reaches into his shirt and removes a necklace and on the necklace is a small crystal claw.  
  
"Now go. Play out your destiny."  
  
"I don't believe in destiny old man. I make my fate."  
  
"Maybe. You my not believe in fate lad, but fate certainly believes in you."  
  
Raziel stares at the old man for a moment, and then disappears into the shadows.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The small crystal claw fit perfectly into the slot and the door rumbled for a bit then it gently rolls away. Revealing a large dark opening. Raziel's eyes shimmered briefly and the cave became illuminated to him. What was once a cave was now a small shrine, adorned with art and sculptures. The walls were painted with pictographs of various points in history. Some were easily recognizable. Like the destruction of the Combine Empire but others were new. One showed winged figures flying madly though the air; some adorned in battle armor and flaming swords. Others were in various states of procreation. Another wall was covered in strange objects, almost similar to gnomish clockworks, drifting through the air. But he didn't study the pictographs long; he continued through the shrine and came upon what looked like an altar. On top of the altar was a small platinum globe.  
  
Raziel places the claw onto of the globe and then twists it. There is a loud clank and the altar begins to rise rapidly. It continues to soar high into the mountain for several minutes and then a bright flash of light blinds him. He squints for a moment and calls of the enchantment he placed on himself, and everything fades to normal.  
  
Raziel steps off the altar platform and into a new room. This room is filled with luscious plants and vegetation. A waterfall can be heard in the distance. Then a new sound starts to approach him. It is the beating of wings. But very small ones. It is coming from behind him.  
  
Raziel turns around and finds himself facing what appears to be a winged pink flying housecat. The flying cat hovers and stares at him for all the while purring gently.  
  
"What do you what fuzzy?"  
  
"FUZZY! Humph! Of all the nerve. Come all this way just to insult me!" The cat glows slightly and then changes form into a naked dark elf woman. "Hmmph. You have just lost favor with me. I hope your good a licking boots if you expect anything out of me."  
  
"Silverwing, you shouldn't be so hostile to our guests, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. And it's not like we get that many guests up here anyway. So we can allow him a few mistakes of Etiquette."  
  
"But he called me Fuzzy!"  
  
"In your other form you rather scraggly, Fuzzy"  
  
"I'll get you for that Phara!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
Raziel turns to the other voice, who is perched a reasonable distance away. The one called Phara was a Half elf; he was leaning back chewing on something. Three other flying cats appeared out of the distance and sat down beside Phara.  
  
Phara sat up and turned to Raziel.  
  
"Well, mortal you've come all this way and obviously gotten the favor of the gatekeeper. What brings you to us?"  
  
"I seek entrance to Veeshan's realm. The Plane of Sky!"  
  
"And why do you seek it?"  
  
"My own business"  
  
"I can't just let you mortals go willy nilly around Veeshan's realm now can we? So tell me, why do you seek entrance?"  
  
"Vengeance."  
  
"Of what."  
  
"My wife, was taken by one who follows Veeshan. I have come for their heads."  
  
The five laugh. "And what mortal can best a chosen of Veeshan?"  
  
Raziel holds out his hand and the Kirosawa materializes in it. The demon- blade pulses black, then ignites into dark flames.  
  
"I can."  
  
The five members of the Ring of Scale stop laughing at the site of the Demon-Blade. They know what it takes to wield it and the price for doing so.  
  
"Alright, your request shall be granted. But know this, by stepping through the Azure gate, you will forfeit your life to Veeshan's will."  
  
"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."  
  
"Silverwing, Druushk, Hoshkar, Xygoz. Are you ready?"  
  
The four announce their readiness and they all began to glow slightly. And all five loses their present forms and slowly began tower over Raziel. They begin to grow scales and claws, their bodies begin to elongate and contort. And in a few brief moments, their true forms are revealed. The five members of the Ring of Scale, the High Dragons.  
  
Phara begins to speak again, his voice now hugely amplified. "Now mortal, you shall go to Veeshan's realm."  
  
They all begin to glow again and in a short moment a large Azure gate appears in front of Raziel. Raziel looks through the gate, noting how clear it is and how peaceful it looks. But soon those thoughts fade from his mind and his anger sets back in, he passes through the gate.  
  
-------------------------  
  
First nothingness. Then a cool breeze blows across him. He is standing on a small island floating amongst the clouds. He looks across the land and looks for his final destination. But he is interrupted as a flash of light leaps into the air from a distance and begins to come toward him. The light quickly cuts across the sky and stops in front of him. The light slowly fades away leaving a winged female figure floating in front of him.  
  
"Mortals are not welcome amongst Veeshan's realm. Leave now or prepare to die."  
  
Raziel is shocked for a moment and he drops his sword. "No..It can't be....  
  
---------------------------  
  
End of Chapter 19  
  
---------------------------  
  
---------------------  
  
Preview of Ch 20 Because I Love You  
  
---------------------  
  
After all this time and after all the hardships suffered, Raziel has finally made it to Veeshan's realm The Plane of Sky. Now he can have his vengeance for the life of Arorua and answer the questions that have been burning in his heart since this start. The next chapter will decide the fate of not only him but Norrath as well. It is undeniably the final chapter of The Shadow Falls! 


	20. Ch 20 Because I love you

---------------------------  
  
Ch. 20 Because I Love You  
  
---------------------------  
  
The Kirosawa danced on the ground, dropped accidentaly due to shock. In all this time, he never imagined what he would see in coming to the Sky Plane. He told himself that nothing could stop him, nothing could keep him from attaining his goal. And was he wrong.  
  
"Arorua..Your alive.." Raziel gets a hold on himself and moves to hold her. But a blade of mana halts as it presses against his breastplate.  
  
"Not another step Mortal. Less you feel this blade pierce your innards."  
  
"Arorua. It's me Raziel. Don't you recognize me?"  
  
"Stop your prattling, Mortal and begone from this realm."  
  
"Arorua. Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because she belongs to me" a voice spoke from beside him. A very familiar voice. He turned to face the voice. It was she, the same winged assassin who had killed Arorua  
  
"You!"  
  
"You remember me. How nice."  
  
Arorua withdraws her blade and kneels. "Milady Veeshan."  
  
  
  
"What have you done to her, you wench!"  
  
"Temper, temper! I have turned a traitorous little mongrel and turned her into a glorious defender of the heavens. Which is quite allot considering her crimes"  
  
"What crimes?"  
  
"For starters. Having the poor taste in choosing you as a mate. Second daring to bring about the Twilight by bearing your child. But as you can see, that has been taken care off...."  
  
She wanted to stop Leylia from being born..but she was too late....but what could an innocent child do to Veeshan? What is the Twilight?  
  
"In fact you should be thanking me mortal. I could have let your wench's soul to torture forever in Fear. But I am quite generous. And just to prove it. If you simply kneel before me. I'll let you return to Norrath. If not..."  
  
"I kneel before no one. Mortal, God, or whores of Planes such as your self!"  
  
"IMPUDENT MORTAL!!" Raziel was instantly thrown back by Veeshan's power. He sailed through the air and was slammed into another flying island.  
  
Veeshan's voice began to boom across the Plane. "You dare to ridicule at me! I will beat you into a bloody mess and pour salt on your wounds! I will make you suffer for millennia and I will then take your soul! Your kind has flourished so long that you have lost respect for me. Your creator! Your master! I created you too serve me and that is what you will do!"  
  
"Tough talk for a harlot..I bet you don't even have the power to decide whether to spit or swallow!"  
  
"SILENCE!" The island explodes in a blinding black flash. In a few moments, the dust calms and begins float aimlessly. In the center of the remnants of the isle. Is a mana barrier encompassing Raziel. The barrier shimmers for a moment then fades away.  
  
"Kill him! Cut him to pieces! Destroy him my servants!"  
  
Several flashes shine out of the distance and streak toward Raziel. "Kirosawa return!" Raziel outstretches his hand toward the ground and the demon-blade materializes in it. And just then a large guardian drake appears in front of him. It rakes its large claws across Raziel's breastplate, creating a shower of sparks. Raziel fades away and appears above the drake and sends the Kirosawa through its back. It screeches madly as the demon-blade quickly steals the drake's life force. With a swift motion, the Kirosawa is ripped from the drake and it begins its long trip below. Two more drakes pincer in on Raziel, entrapping him with their claws. The drake's pause for a moment to gather their strength, then breath their scorching flames at Raziel.  
  
But Raziel is no longer there, and he fades into sight in front of the drakes and then cuts them into two. His body spasms violently as several bolts of lightning slam into him. He begins to plummet toward another island. The three Djinn's hurl more great bolts of lightning at the falling Raziel. Each one connecting and thrusting him deeper into the rock. After several more spells, the Djinn's stop casting. They wait for the dust to settle, and suddenly a hole appears in the dust cloud and one of the Djinn's cries out as he is cut two.  
  
Before the others can react, Raziel sends the Kirosawa through the head of the second Djinn. Spilling its brains across the floating islands. Using the time, to ready itself the remaining Djinn clasps onto Raziel and then plummets down to the island, pile-driving them both deep into the rock.  
  
For a moment everything is till once again, then a bright black flash fills the Plane of Sky. Signifying the destruction of another island by Veeshan. But as before, Raziel hover in the air encompassed in barrier of mana.  
  
"I tire of this Mortal. Guardian. Kill him."  
  
"Yes, Milady Veeshan." Arorua glows brightly for a moment then she leaps toward Raziel with her mana blade held above her head "FOR VEESHAN!!!"  
  
And then the Kirosawa and the mana blade collide sending out shockwaves of power.  
  
"Arorua! Stop this! "  
  
"Shut your clucking tongue mortal! You had your chance to live!" Arorua slashes and thrusts at Raziel several times, each meeting the demon-blade. Raziel propels himself backward trying to evade her attacks.  
  
"Stop your running coward!" Arorua shines brightly and begins to hurl a blitzkrieg of magical energy at Raziel. Many of the bolts go wild and strike outlying islands, but most slam into Raziel as he desperately tries to shield himself from her attacks. Soon she stops and resumes her assault with her blade. Driving him onto one of the islands. She hacks at him with blinding speed as they begin to jump from island to island, all the while Raziel parries and dodges her onslaught. But he knows he can't do this forever.  
  
"Arorua! Please! Stop this! Please Remember! Remember our journey together! Remember our love for each other! Don't make me fight you!"  
  
"Quiet! Stop your running and fight! At least die with dignity!" They continue on, going from island to island with their duel and soon the stop on one. And continue, Raziel's strength rapidly fading, he continues to defend, but soon completely exhausted Arorua drives him down to his knees.  
  
She stands above him. "You were almost a god fight mortal. But in the end that's all you could ever hope to be. Now you die for transgressions!" She readies herself and makes one final charge.  
  
And it was over. Blood begins to lightly splash on the ground, then a steady stream. And with a sickening tearing sound, Raziel rips the Kirosawa from Arorua's stomach. She holds still for a moment, letting her blood beginning to flow even freer upon the ground. Then she collapses into a heap.  
  
"Arorua!" The Kirosawa clangs on the ground as Raziel cradles Arorua gently.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry."  
  
Arorua's breathing begins to slow, and the light in her eyes begins to fade and in the moment Veeshan's hold breaks.  
  
"Raziel...thank you.." She smiles at him and is still.  
  
"No.....Not again.... DAMN YOU VEESHAN!!!!!!"  
  
"Who would have thought that one of Cazic-Thule's lackey's could contain so much power? But it matters not. You have proven yourself to be quite strong, therefore you shall be quite a welcome addition to my servants."  
  
"Not a chance." He lays Arorua on the ground and stands up to face Veeshan. The Kirosawa returns to his hands.  
  
"Ahh. Still some strength left? I like someone who can go several times. Lets see how much you got left in you."  
  
Veeshan raises her hand and points toward Raziel. And a giant wave of energy leaps forward and encompasses him. His barrier of mana holds for a while, then it breaks away. The wave begins to burn at his armor and pushes him backwards. The attack continues pushing right to the edge of the island. Raziel fights the attack and then manages to leap out of the wave. He plummets toward Veeshan, trying to send his blade through her. But her own barrier protects her. The barrier uses his own strength against him and propels him away, crashing him to the ground.  
  
"Hmph not bad. Let's try that again." She raises her hand again and another wave surges over him. He once again fights against it, but his strength finally gives out, his armor shatters, and he collapses into the wave. And just then it stops.  
  
"Well, it seems we have found your limit. You should have known better then to fight a god."  
  
Pain...unending pain..All this way..to fail? To watch her die again....Arorua......There is nothing left for me to fight for..I have lost her twice...Theres no point in going on........Leylia..Yes there is a reason. I must do it for her. So she can live a good life..I must fight!  
  
Raziel stirs and slowly begins to get up.  
  
"O so you're not done yet? Good. I haven't had any fun in a long time."  
  
"Well I suggest you remember the last time. Cause.." The Kirosawa forms back into his hand and he stands up. "You're MINE!!" He cries out and a bolt of lightning strikes him. White-hot flames leap about around him, and he is now fully encompassed in his armor once again.  
  
"What!?! You should be out of power!"  
  
*  
  
"Think about it on your way to eternal agony! DIE!!!" The Kirosawa pulses a blinding black stripping the island of all it's light, then Raziel leaps for Veeshan.  
  
----------------------  
  
The End!  
  
----------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Special Thanks and Closing Thoughts  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Thanks go out to all of you who have supported me and kept me going! You're the best! Special thanks go to the lovely Arorua Kaya! Proud member of Solar Prexus! (Solar Prexus is one of the best guilds on Prexus; it's up there with Black Magic and Unity). Who has helped me spell check (boy did I need it) and grammar check the story and she was always ready to berate me for a silly mistake. ;) Also special thanks goes out to Endless Nitemare, who made the great picture of Raziel!  
  
And so after all this time and posts. The epic tale The Shadow Falls: The Hell Lord Chronicles comes to an end. I hope (hope? I know) that you have enjoyed reading the story as much as I have writing it .../sniff I almost hate to stop typing, but the time sadly has come. Thanks again to all of you! Be well!  
  
  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Little Known Factoids (Told you I couldn't stop)  
  
--------------------------------  
  
  
  
1. Four of the characters in the story are actual Players. Raziel (me), Arorua, Caerdwill (King Thex's advisor. Caerdwill is an RL friend and the leader of Fae Sindlehelion on Prexus) and Meya (Raziel's sweetheart early on in the story. Meya was the first person I ever met or grouped with in EQ. Hence, she was Raziel's first Sweet heat in the story)  
  
2. The story took 3 months to right and is over 120 pages long. (That's allot of typing)  
  
3. Contrary to popular belief, The Hell Knight class used in this story, is in EQ. While not as an actual NPC or usable class. It is mentioned twice by story NPC's. One is in Odus, one is antonica. As too who and where specifically, well that's for you to find out.  
  
4. This is all that will be typed.  
  
  
  
Credit Music: Faerie Dreaming  
  
  
  
[pic] 


End file.
